The Wizard, The Chaser and The Bookworm
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Katie Bell, Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team has kept a strong friendship between Harry and Hermione, now as the ministry are forced to accept Voldemorts return, how would Katies influence in Harry's life change the outcome? H/HR/KB romance. Rated for strong references and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

In a small bedroom in Greater Whinging Katie looked about her with a deep sigh, staring out the window towards the night sky she let her thoughts drift, she wondered what the two people who held her heart in equal measure were doing right now.

Smiling as she thought about Hermione, the girl was probably curled up on a chair somewhere reading a book. That was when the girl looked her best, her face no longer a mask as she got lost in her book. All her barriers down and her beauty both inner and actual was allowed to shine.

Then there was Harry. The way he persevered on no matter the challenges he had to face, he struggled through with a quiet determination. In his first year the rumors about him having grown up a pampered prince were obviously false, from the state of his clothes to his demeanor. They all screamed poor upbringing.

Then there was second year, that whole fiasco with Slytherin's heir, how anyone could think it was Harry was unfathomable to the girl. Hearing what he'd faced down the chamber horrified her, being one of the few Gryffindors who'd stuck by him that year she'd heard the full story from Hermione as she sat vigil by Harry's bedside

The third year had been one of of the worst, having someone for the first time in history escape the wizarding prison Azkaban with the sole purpose of hunting Harry down and killing him was bad enough, but for the ministry's reaction to post dementors about the school and even have them check the Hogwarts express was unforgivable in Katie's eyes.  
When the dementor had passed her carriage she ended up reliving the day where she nearly lost her father in the line of duty.

If rumors were right then Harry had re-lived something far, far worse - the day Voldemort had tried to kill him, his mothers scream as she took a killing curse. No one should have to remember that.

Shaking her head she thought on to Harry's fourth year, what a mess that had been - again everyone turning on him when his name came out the goblet was ridiculous. Just one look to his face and she could tell he neither wanted or asked for this to happen. That the professors stood by and allowed the ridicule to happen was in her eyes unforgivable.

The day she had caught Oliver Wood wearing one of the badges was the day the quidditch captain found out just how hard she could slap. He went around the next three days with her hand print on his face, the nurse had refused to heal him when he told her why Katie had hit him.

Then the last task had taken place, two days before terms end when Harry re-appeared outside the maze with a near dead Cedric Diggory. It had taken all of Madam Pomfrey's skill but she had saved him. The story the two told of the graveyard confrontation to anyone who would listen sent chills down her spine.

Apparently had Harry been even a second slower with his banishing charm into Cedric then the boy would have taken a killing curse, as it was he survived and fought with Harry protecting the younger boy long enough for him to summon the cup and return to the castle. Katie could only thank the stars she'd been drilling him relentlessly that year otherwise he wouldn't have had those fast reflexes.

This last year had been the worst though, Harry had been singled out by their 'Defence Professor' along with select others. That woman would have made a Dementor feel at home - the night Harry came back with those cuts in his hands Katie had erupted. Only being held back by both Hermione and Harry before she was going to 'have words' with the toad faced woman.

Then there was Hermione's odd behaviour - one minute being Harry's best friend, and the next belittling him and viciously snapping at him whenever it came to that potions book.  
Katie was flummoxed - what was worse is she was sure the littlest Weasley's had something to do with it.

what with Hermione's jealousy over Ron being with Lavender and how Ginny always walked about with a perpetual smirk. At the end of the school year though Katie could have strangled Harry.

He'd been sent visions of his godfather being tortured, and because of the headmaster ignoring him he'd ran off half-cocked and been caught by Umbridge.  
Hearing Harry's screams of pain when she was walking past the Defence classroom was something Katie would have nightmares for the rest of her life.

Without thinking she had barged in the room and saw Umbridge crucioing Harry with a sadistic gleeful smile on her face, even the slytherins were looking at her in horror.  
Katie didn't stop moving however, she threw a stunner at umbridge dropping the toad where she stood.

The others in the room Neville, Luna and Hermione, turned on their captors and within moments had incapacitated them.  
Katie had to un-silence Hermione thanks to a silencing charm from the unconscious Umbridge.

Katie thankfully had reminded Harry of a package his godfather had sent him not two days ago. Having rushed to Gryffindor Tower and opening it, they'd discovered the two way communication mirror. Gotten a hold of Sirius - Katie nearly fainted at the identity of his godfather - and told him everything that had happened.

With this information a group fighting for the light had set a trap while Auror's came to hogwarts to arrest Umbridge for the use of an unforgivable.  
Inside the ministry a pitched battle had happened between the Death eaters and the Order, and Dumbledore was able to trick Voldemort into revealing himself to the world.

Thankfully there hadn't been any casualties that day apart from minor injuries. The wrost thing for Harry had been waiting on news, once the mirror vibrated and Sirius spoke to them he was able to relax.

through it all Katie had been there for Harry and Hermione, a friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on when the other was injured. In turn whenever she had needed someone to talk to they had been there for her- she finished brushing her hair before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

Deciding on a course of action she put quill to parchment, writing her letters, she only hoped that the two would accept her invitation to stay a few days as she wrote.  
Once finished she called for her owl Athena and carefully tied the two envelopes to the bird's leg before letting her fly away.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was lay on his bed staring out the window at the sunset, sighing once more.  
He couldn't believe how lonely he felt without Hedwig here. He'd asked Hermione to look after her over the holidays when he'd seen the order confronting his uncle, he didn't say much but to her but what he did say caused a flash of concern on the girls features.  
"It's just safer for her away from the Dursley's"

Sighing he rolled over to face the wall while he contemplated the stupidity of the current minister for magic, only admitting to the return of Voldemort this past week. Both he and Cedric had seen the return of the Dark Lord and what had the Minister said? It was impossible, couldn't be true.  
Growling at the incompetence of the ministry as a whole he hoped that things would settle enough soon enough and that maybe his next year wouldn't be as eventful as the last.

"Yeah right!" He snorted at the thought. If it hadn't been for Hermione and Katie he would have cracked from the pressure back in his second year. Ron was a good mate, but Harry certainly didn't consider him a close friend any longer.

Hermione had made a half-hearted attempt to get the two to reconcile completely, but as she'd continued to try Katie Bell, the wonderful person she was, pulled Hermione to one side and asked the girl point blank what was wrong with her.

Harry chuckled at the memory, Hermione stood there in shock as the quidditch chaser ran through all the reasons why Hermione was being a bit naive in this matter. When all Ron's faults and wrongs to the pair had been listed out in such a way that not even Hermione's logic could deny, the bookworm had come to Harry full of apologies.

All Harry had done at that moment was wrap the girl up in comforting hug before he told her he understood why she'd done it, and he didn't hold it against her in the slightest before smiling a thank you to Katie as he was about to crack and forgive Ron.

Now, well as far as Ron knew, they were still mates, but wouldn't ever be best friends again - Katie had firmly taken that role along with Hermione, but after the things he'd learnt the last week of term. . . He hoped that Hermione would forgive him with his action's in a couple of days.

He gathered up his notebook and wrote a few more lines down before he tossed it to the rickety bedside table and went to turn the lamp off as the sky was now darkening.

Suddenly he heard a thunderous bellow of anger from down stairs and he wondered what had set Vernon off this time. Moment's later he felt the floor vibrate as the obese man charged up the stairs before Harry's bedroom door was flung open.

There in the doorway was Vernon Dursley, face going purple in rage as he looked towards Harry before he advanced, throwing a piece of parchment at the him.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS WRITE YOU WITH THEIR STRANGE ANIMAL POST!" Vernon screamed as he moved into room. Harry who was shocked at this outburst and wasn't ready for what happened next as he was still trying to think who would write him.

Vernon moved over to the bed and bodily lifted the thin boy from the bed pulling him close before screaming in Harry's face. "You haven't had a good beating since you went to that school! And now you think it's ok to have them write to you here!" A fist drove into his side breaking a rib, followed by being dropped to the floor.

Miraculously Harry landed on his feet, still wheezing from the blow to his side as he held up his arms to try and protect himself from Vernon's wrath. Changing tactics Vernon kicked out taking Harry's legs from under him before delivering multiple solid kicks to his side, Harry could feel more of his ribs cracking and breaking.

The stabbing pain from inside his torso told Harry all he needed to know, one or more of his ribs had punctured his lungs. Vernon however wasn't finished - he went out the room a moment leaving the dazed and broken Harry on the floor, unable to move because of the pain.

Moments later Vernon returned with a cricket bat and to Harry's horror swung it down hard against the boys left leg. the snap that accompanied the bones breaking was drowned out by Harry's half choked scream as he tasted blood. Again Vernon swung the bat, breaking Harry's other leg before turning and doing the same for the Harry's arms.

Picking Harry up by the shirt he drove a fist into Harry's face, dislodging a couple of teeth before pulling him close and finishing his rant with a threatening growl.  
"Now stay in your room and don't come out! We'll see how a week without food does for you! if you survive that is"

Finished he threw Harry against the wall by Harry's bed, ignoring the fact Harry had coughed up more blood. Harry managed to spot the parchment that was lay open next to him on the bed, reading it through the tears of pain, Harry wondered who'd written him. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione as they knew what would happen.

_Harry,_

_Hi it's Katie. I'm sorry I've never written you in your holidays before._

_When I realised that I hadn't it was just another realisation how badly I had failed you in the past._

_I feel I've let you down badly in the past as your friend, sure I didn't I carried on talking to you when everyone thought you were Slytherin's heir in second year, but I could have done more to stop it than tell the rest of the team off, I should have done. And in fourth year again I let you down, I should have stood up for you more instead of just refusing the badge and slapping Wood._

_I only hope that the mistakes I've made haven't ruptured a chance at a better friendship._

_If it is ok I would like to invite you and Hermione to stay over for a couple of weeks._

_If you say yes I'll arrange for my Father to pick you up but you'll need to send me a phone number to ring you on._

_Hoping to be a better friend to you_

_Katie Bell_

Managing to just grab the pen he'd used before through the pain he managed to scribble a quick note on the letter as he coughed, not realising he'd sprayed some of his blood on it. The message he wrote was simple.

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Send help._

Note written he just managed to gasp out Dobby's name.  
The excitable house elf popped into Harry's room as he started to talk.  
"What can Dobby be doin- MARTER HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby shouted out when he saw the state Harry was in.

"Dobby . . .Take to . . .Katie Bell" Harry mumbled out just about managing to shove the note to the floor. Dobby horrified at what he'd seen, and unable to help as his bond was with the castle and not Harry - he grabbed the note and popped away within a second.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione had just finished stripping her clothes off after returning home from shopping, chuckling at the thought once more of what her dorm mates Lavender and Parvati would say if they ever knew her preference for going about home in the nude, her Parents weren't nudists but had never stopped Hermione in her wishes, their only request was that she kept a robe to hand to slip into if they had unannounced guests.

She only wished she could do magic outside of Hogwarts now instead of waiting until she turned 17 in september, the support charm Katie had taught her back in fourth year had made her need for bra's non existent until she came home.

Sighing at her next thought, there were only two people's opinion that she truly cared about aside from her parents when it came to her habits. Harry and Katie. She had long ago accepted her bisexuality, but to then long for both of her best friends was an almost daily torture at Hogwarts.

She survived it by the constant thought that although neither had shown interest in her in a romantic way, they had both chosen her to be their closest friend.  
A trust and joy she swore to herself she would never betray.

She had a small, sad smile across her face as she thought back to the first time the two had spoke. It was one of Harry's regular stays in the hospital wing, the time Lockhart had vanished Harry's bones in his arm, forever breaking Hermione's crush on the then Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor.

It was after Harry had fallen asleep that night and Hermione was on the way back to the common room that she bumped into Katie also on her way back. The two had struck up a conversation and soon realised they had similar interests and hobbies.

From that day on Hermione always made sure to talk to Katie at least once a day, fast coming to think of the girl as her best female friend.

she was startled by the little 'tic-tic-tic' sound that came from her window, quickly looking to the perch in her room she spied Hedwig still on it. She grabbed the robe from the chair by her bed, belting it closed before she opened her curtains. No need to give the neighbours a free show after all.

As soon as she opened the curtain she recognised the tawny owl perched outside as Athena, and quickly opened the window letting the bird in, before taking the letter from her and passing the owl a couple of treats as she sat to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I realise this is a little out of the blue, but I was wondering if you had any plans this holiday, if not would you like to spend a couple of weeks at my house? feel free to send Athena back with your reply._

_Katie_

Hermione smiled at the letter before sitting back in the chair, truthfully she was expecting a long boring summer break, her parents were brilliant, but she still wanted her friends about her, not like the idiots from her hometown.

Smiling she penned a reply for Athena to take in the morning before shrugging out her robe as she got in bed.

-o.O.O.o-

"missey bell! Missey Bell!" A panicky high pitched voice called waking Katie up from her dreams of sharing a broom ride with her favourite bookworm.  
Cracking an eye open she recognised what could only be Dobby in his miss-matched clothes from Harry's description.

"Dobby? What's wrong?" Katie asked sitting up, holding the blanket to herself to keep her modesty in front of the strange little elf.  
"master Harry Potter Sirs hurt! hurt bad!" Dobby said, holding out the bloodstained parchment.  
Horrified at what she was seeing, she called out for her father as Dobby disappeared.

A well muscled man burst in through the door looking about for anything that would scare his daughter to call him like that. Katie still holding tight to the blanket with one hand reached for the light cord above her head, switching on the bedroom light before looking at her father once more.

"Dad, my friend Harry's in trouble, look! He just sent me this back not five minutes ago!" She finished holding out the parchment as her father took it.  
She was glad that he was a police officer as he would be able to tell straight away that was real blood on the note.

She watched as his eyes narrowed before he stepped over to her bedside table grabbing the cordless phone out of it's dock before dialling, he waited a few moments and started to speak.

"Hello, yes this is Chief Inspector Bell. I want two squad cars sent to Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging immediately, Also send an Ambulance. I will be on site in 10 minutes." once he'd finished he hung up the phone before turning to Katie.

"Get dressed. you're coming with me, you might be the only friendly face there for the lad once we've secured his safety." With that he turned and ran out the room. Katie quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

Within a couple of minutes she was in the car with her father, sirens blaring as he raced down the late night streets coming up to the estate Harry lived on he was soon being tailed by another two police cars with an ambulance following behind.

Katie felt the car screech outside a house with the number four on it.  
Her father turned to her and told her to stay in the car until they signalled it was safe, Katie nodded and watched as her father got out the car and approached the front door with the other four officers. The ambulance team were holding back until it was deemed safe for them to enter the property.

-o.O.O.o-

Jeremy Bell was not your average Joe off the street policeman. He had spent hours in the gym making sure his body was in peak condition, ready for whatever demands his job would make of it - he had no idea he was going to be very grateful of those muscles in a minute.

As he got to the door he hammered on it three times slightly louder than was necessary, not caring that it was 11 at night.

"Who the bloody hell's making that ruckus!" A high tempered voice called out from inside.  
"This is the Police, We'd like a word please mr Dursley!" Jeremy called through.  
There was silence for a moment before the door was opened enough for Jeremy to see a large man looking out.

"Well. What can I do for you officer?" The man asked.  
"Mr Vernon Dursley?" Jeremy asked. The man nodded.  
"Could I come in please, I'm here to see Harry Potter." Even in this dark Jeremy saw the man's face pale before he tried to close the door on Jeremy.  
"No one lives here by that name, goodnight!" Jeremy simply held his hand against the door holding it open.

"Mr Dursley, not 20 minutes ago my daughter received a note from young mr Potter - bloodstained. Now I believe there is someone here in danger, and if you don't let me in, i can and will order this door broken down. Now I am asking politely, may we come in?"

Jeremy saw when Vernon had realised that he was out of options, yet instead of taking the sensible option and letting him in, Vernon suddenly went to slam the door closed.  
Jeremy threw his muscular body forwards knocking the door off it's hinges, knocking Vernon back.

Vernon threw his fist forwards into Jeremy's stomach as Jeremy dodged, grabbing the fat mans arm and using his momentum to twist Vernon to the ground, handcuffing the man while the other four officers charged in to the house.

After reading Vernon his rights and hauling the man outside to sit on the ground Jeremy went back inside and watched as a cuffed Petunia and Dudley were led out as well.  
"CHEIF! GET THE PARAMEDICS!" one of the officers called down from upstairs.

Jeremy ran out and waved the ambulance crew over stepping aside as they ran in with their equipment. Seconds later an officer ran out the house and over to the ambulance with a third bag.  
"Oh god. What happened." Jeremy mumbled before heading up the stairs.

Stepping into the room where he saw both the paramedics and one of the officers working on the beaten bloody teen on the floor Jeremy felt physically ill with what he saw.  
Turning on his heel he marched outside to stand in front of Vernon.

"Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, I just thought you would like to know that I am adding attempted murder to your charges!" he growled out with anger before heading towards his car where his daughter was still waiting.

He opened the her door and knelt down so he was at eye level with her.  
"Katie, it's bad. The paramedics are working to stabilise him now, but he'll most likely need more surgery when they get him to hospital." Katie looked worriedly towards the house, obviously wanting to run in there.

"Honey, I know it's hard just to wait, but we need to stay out the way and let them do their job okay?" Katie looked towards her father, lower lip trembling. He could see the worry in her eyes as she started to cry. He leaned up and took Katie into his arms as she held on to him.

Jeremy silently vowed that he would see the Dursley's had the harshest sentences permissible by law handed down to them for doing what he'd seen.

-o.O.O.o-

Half an hour later Katie had got out her car and was stood by the door, waiting for Harry to be wheeled out.  
When they brought him out Katie ran over to the side of the gurney he was on to see him.  
"Sorry miss. But we need to go. Now." The Paramedic pulling the gurney said.  
Katie nodded and stepped out the way before running inside and up to Harry's room.

She heard her father coming up behind her and trusted in him to keep the other officers away for a couple of minutes.  
She quickly went about the room, grabbing anything that would give the magical world away and throwing them all into Harry's trunk.

Quickly looking around she was about to leave when she spotted a note book on the desk. With what was written on the cover she daren't leave it. Written on the front was 'For Hermione Granger in the Event of My Death'

Shaking her head as she picked it up she turned to Harry's trunk to close the lid, nearly tripping over when a loose floorboard caught her toe and came away. looking back she sighed in relief. Had that not happened she would have left his wand and photo album behind.

Grabbing them she threw them on top of the pile of clothes in the trunk before closing it and twisting one of the handles, activating the self shrinking charm. She put the now shrunk trunk in her pocket and made her way out, catching her father's eye she nodded the all clear as she slipped out the door so he could stop distracting the officers.

She ran back over to the car and got in, waiting for her father. When he came back to the car and got in behind the wheel he turned to look at her.  
"Did you get everything? The last thing that boy needs is to be accused of breaking one of the magical laws." Katie nodded.

"Yes dad, are we going to the hospital?" Jeremy nodded his head before he answered her.  
"Yes, he's been taken to Greater Whinging Royal Hospital. They'll be taking him straight to surgery." Katie nodded as they drove off, leaving the other officers to secure the house.

On the way Katie sat back and started to read the note book feeling her anger increase as time went on. She decided that she would send Hermione this notebook with a short note from herself.

Grabbing a pen from the glovebox Katie flipped to the back page of the notebook and tore out a blank piece of paper and wrote her note.

Half an hour later they were parked at the hospital. As soon as she got out the car Katie whispered.  
"Dobby!" before the sound of his name had died from Katie's lips the excitable elf had popped in front of her.

"Dobby can you take these to Hermione please. It's important and will be helping Harry." She hated manipulating the little being like this but it was important.  
"Dobby can do this! Dobby will help Harry potter!" with that little statement Dobby grabbed the note and notebook off Katie before popping away.  
Katie sighed as she pulled out her mobile, now all that was left was to call the DMLE.

-o.O.O.o-

Amelia Bones let out a yawn as she finished her third pile of paperwork with a groan.  
She was glad that this was the week she manned the muggleborn call in phone. She said officially that it was to show that she would not ask someone in her command to do a job that she wouldn't do herself.

Although this was true, she also used this time to deal with the necessary red tape of her job as the phone never rang, so she would be guaranteed that week with nothing to worry about.

Just as that last thought passed through her head the unthinkable happened.  
The phone rang. Picking it up she answered it.  
"Hello DMLE Madam Bones Speaking."  
"Madam Bones! Sorry I didn't realise I'd called your office. My Name is Katie Bell, Harry Potter has had to be rushed to hospital. Please, please can you help without telling Dumbledore!"

Amelia hearing the panic in the girls voice tried to calm her down as she spoke.  
"Miss Bell, please take a deep breath, and then start from the beginning."  
Once the girl started talking once more, from what she was saying, Amelia was convinced that it would indeed be a bad idea to contact Dumbledore at the moment.

Getting the name of the hospital she promised she would be there soon and would be bringing some help for Harry.

Hanging the phone up she paced the room swearing before hitting the call charm for her two Aurors that went everywhere with her. She decided that it was time to find out where their true loyalties lay. If it was with the order then they would be unemployed before long. If it was with her then they would now be on assignment to keep Harry safe.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione woke to the gentle tugging on her hand.  
Opening her bleary eyes she spotted Dobby desperately trying to wake her while not looking at her. Sometime since going to bed she'd kicked of the covers revealing all to the room.  
Sighing she reached down and pulled the sheet up so she was covered before turning to Dobby.

"Okay Dobby, what's wrong?" She asked quietly as she sat up.  
"Missey Bell asked me to give you this missey Grangy." Dobby told her while holding out a notebook and piece of paper.

"You's needs to read paper first." Dobby said quietly.  
Hermione nodded before she answered him. "  
"Thank you Dobby, would you just give me a minute to throw a robe on and get a cup of tea?" she asked, more to save Dobby's embarrassment than anything else. The little elf nodded.

"Yous gets dressed I'll make yous tea in kitchen!" Dobby told her before popping away.  
Sighing Hermione got up and grabbed a dressing gown before making her way downstairs to the kitchen and sitting at the table.  
No sooner was she sat than a steaming mug of tea was placed in front of her.  
"Thank you Dobby." She said quietly before looking at the notebook cover.

Reading the words on the front Hermione nearly screamed, it was only Dobby being there that stopped her, his presence reminding her that she needed to read the other note first.  
Quickly she unfolded it and read.

_Hermione,_

_Harry is alive at the moment! He has been taken to Greater Whinging Royal Hospital._

_His relatives have hurt him badly, enough that they are going to be charged with attempted murder._

_I know Harry told us they were bad but this is ridiculous!_

_Before you go telling anyone about this I implore you to read the notebook we found when we came to help Harry. My father is on the police force and when Harry's plea for help arrived we went round as fast as we could._

_After we got in and found the state Harry was in, his relatives were arrested and Harry was put in the back of an ambulance. The Dursley's are now in a police cell._

_Please read the notebook and come to the Hospital, either with your parents or alone - but please come._

_Thank Dobby for me when you get chance, if it wasn't for the little guy I fear we wouldn't have got Harry help in time._

_Do not trust anyone else from the magical world yet – it's all explained by Harry's notebook._

_Katie Bell_

Hermione looked at what Katie had written before setting the note down and getting off her chair to kneel down in front of Dobby before pulling him into a hug.  
"Thank you Dobby, from both me and Katie." She had trouble speaking with how choked her voice was with emotion.

The normally hyper house elf somehow understood what she had said and just wrapped his little arms about her too. "Ise always helpings Harry Potter!" He squeaked.  
Hermione nodded before she pulled away. "Okay Dobby, I'm going to read this. Will you be okay?" Dobby nodded before he popped away as Hermione turned to the notebook.

_September 9__th_

_I have decided that I no longer trust Ron Weasley._

_I don't let this show because I don't want to upset 'Mione, yet I've heard him muttering to himself too many times about my fame or money now to believe he is a real friend. I'm more convinced now that he's a hanger on, not like 'Mione or Katie who I believe are true friend's._

_November 1st _

_I HATE Umbitch_

_There that's not a lie – Damn bloodquill happy bitch_

_Dumbles answer? Won't even talk to me! Bastard_

_January 15th_

_I Can't believe what I saw – I think I saw Ron dropping a potion in Hermione's drink, I need to make sure the sames not happening to Katie as well._

_wonder if that's why she started going for him? Why she has started wanting his friendship again?_

_Snapes version of Occlumency is useless – Clear your mind, and I will attack! Gods, if it wasn't for Hermione's belief in me and Katies support I don't think I'd have the will to carry on._

_March 1st_

_Haven't seen any more potion attempts by Ron, guess I was imagining it, but that still doesn't explain Hermione's strange behaviour. Both me an' Katie are worried – Also why do I keep thinking about Ginny? It's enough to give someone an Oedipus Complex! And that look in her eye . . ._

_May 12th_

_O.K. Now I'm angry –I've caught Ron dropping potions to both me and 'Mione all year!_

_Best is every time I remember I get obliviated! Good thing I've learnt a new way of occlumency thanks to Katie's research._

_I let them into a fake mind, let them mess that up before replacing it with a fresh one while keeping my real mind intact._

_I couldn't believe it._

_I swear this holiday I'm going over to 'Mione's house, forcing a purging potion down her throat. Then I'll tell her how much I love her, trouble is I also feel that way about Katie, but if my suspicions are correct._

_After all I've seen how she looks at Katie too when she thinks I'm not looking, and it's made me wonder, is the only reason she's not said anything is if she's worried I'd judge her? If so HELL NO! Who the hell am I to judge if she likes girls as well as boys?_

_May 2__nd__ entry_

_Just walked away from a classroom leaving the two weasels there. They didn't know i was there and could hear them. Found out Dumbles intends for me to marry Ginny, knock 'er up and get killed by voldie, when that happens half the Potter fortune to him half to the weasels! Specifically Molly, Ron and Ginny – the rest are innocent._

_Heard Ginny berating Ron about upsetting 'mione again, something about 'keep her until Harry marries me' I'm so mad right now I can't think._

_Will talk too snuffles on mirrors when back at privet drive._

_July 3rd_

_I've got two more names I can add on to the trusted list. Neville and Luna. Somehow the little quirky blond managed to get a hold of Dumbles' journal. Something about being friends with Fawkes? They read it before giving it back to Fawkes to return._

_As soon as they finished it they both came and sought me out and swore on their magic that they were my true friends and would never willingly betray me to Dumbledore. As soon as they did, they cast their Patroni to prove they were telling the truth. _

_So now I have four people aside from Sirius that I completely trust._

_Decided tomorrow will be the day I speak to Snuffles via the mirrors again, I know he has a penseive and I need to show him my memories that i've copied into the vials stored in my trunk. _

_With everything going on lately I think i'd feel safer with him rather than my 'relatives'_

_I wonder if he'd let me invite Hermione, Katie, Neville and Luna round?_

As she finished the book the amount of worry and anger coursing through her veins kept Hermione motionless for a good few minutes, it was only when she heard her Father's heavy breathing behind her that she turned around.

He was stood right behind her, his own face a picture of rage before he spoke.  
"Hermione, go and take that purging potion, get dressed and meet me and your mother in the car." Was all he said, yet it was all the encouragement that Hermione needed as she shot out the kitchen.

Running upstairs and over to the bookcase in her room, she pulled on it, it swung open to reveal a room that had at one time been her reading room. It had since, with Professor Flitwick's help one summer, been expanded and converted into a small potions lab.

She ran over to the little cupboard and drew out the light blue purging potion and downed it in one quick gulp. As soon as she did she felt the confusing emotions leave her body and for the first time in months could think clearly.

There was no way she would have been jealous of Ron having a girlfriend normally, let alone crushing on the boy. She'd spent a long evening talking with her mother the day she came home from Hogwarts. First explaining how the red haired boy treated her, and then going on to explain for some reason she was falling for him, but didn't want to.

Now though, all that was left of her feelings for him was anger and rage.  
If she saw him in the next couple of days she could not guarantee that she would keep her temper with him.

She quickly got dressed, cursing when her bra got tangled, again. She couldn't wait until she could cast that charm outside of Hogwarts.  
Once she was decent she ran downstairs and out to the car, only stopping by to pick up the notebook. She hoped her father hadn't read the bit where Harry had spotted her checking Katie out.

Diving into the car she pulled on the belt and called Dobby before her Father pulled away.  
With a quiet pop the elf appeared on the back seat next to Hermione.  
"Dobby, do you want to come with us to see Harry?" Dobby's eyes widened to impossible proportions at Hermione's question before he threw himself at her, holding her tight as he cried in joy.

"Dobby knew that Mister Harry Potter Sirs Grangy was a powerful witch, he didn't know her kindness too!" Hermione awkwardly hugged the little being ignoring the looks of shock from her parents before she settled Dobby down and helped him with his seat belt.  
Moments later the car pulled out of the drive and they were on their way to the hospital.  
Hermione could only hope Harry would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? let me know.  
Reviews are good, flames are bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 2

Amelia sat back as two of her best aurors stepped into her office.  
One was a tall man of african descent, who had a very easygoing personality. That was until you crossed him, or were on the opposite end of his wand. Then he was all business. His name was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The other was a short woman no taller than five foot five, with a shocking head of bubblegum pink hair - Amelia knew her to have a playful side and liked to live life to the full and was a bit of a klutz, due to her metamorphmagus abilities. This was Nymphadora 'Don't-Call-me-that' Tonks.

Once the two were stood opposite her she waved them to sit down before she spoke.  
"Okay you two, I know you're a part of Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix. Unfortunately I can't have aurors reporting to someone else. So I'm asking you two now, can I count on you?"

Tonks immediately surprised Amelia by holding her wand up before she spoke.  
"I Nymphadora Tonks do swear on my life and magic, that I am loyal to Amelia Bones ahead of the Order of The Phoenix. So Be It" With that oath the auror glowed for a second before casting her patronus.

Shacklebolt less than a second after Tonk's patronus had faded made the same vow before conjuring his own patronus.  
These actions surprised Amelia more than anything else, as they had said they were loyal to her and not to the ministry.

Nodding she flicked her wand towards the door activating the privacy wards about her office before she turned to the two aurors.  
"I have just recently come into some information that makes it crucial that Harry Potter is given twenty four hour protection detail. You are not to allow any of the order or Dumbledore near Harry. I will explain on the way."

Briefing given she got up from her desk and dropped the privacy charm and led her two shocked aurors out, spotting an annoyed looking Dumbledore further down the corridor making his way towards her.

Unfortunately she had to go past him to get out the department, let alone the ministry.  
"Ah Amelia, I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time?" Dumbledore asked.

Normally Amelia would have stopped to talk to him but after what Katie had told her, he was the last person she wished to speak to.  
"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I'm rather busy right now. I'll owl you when I have a moment free." She moved to step past when he interposed himself in her path before he spoke again.

"I really must insist. Harry potter has dis-" Amelia stopped and sighed before turning to Shacklebolt.  
"Auror, what is the penalty for stopping an officer of the DMLE doing their duty?" She asked.

Shaklebolt blinked a moment as he thought before he answered.  
"Well if the rules are still the same as when I graduated from the academy, I believe it's 30 day's in a ministry holding cell." Amelia nodded before she spoke again.  
"If the Chief Warlock Doesn't move in twenty seconds or continues to block me, I want you to carry that punishment out."

Shacklebolt nodded before Amelia turned around, her own wand now drawn.  
"Dumbledore, move." Dumbledore stood trying to talk to her once more.  
"I really must insist. Harry Potter has gone miss-" Unknown to Dumbledore he had made the mistake of allowing Shacklebolt within arms reach. He suddenly found himself being spun around and having his arms restrained behind him in magic suppressing cuffs.

"Shacklebolt, Meet us at the twenty four hour coffee shop opposite the visitors entrance." Amelia instructed the auror before he ld Dumbledore away. She was surprised at what had happened but at least this would give her some breathing room to help Harry with the situation he was in.

She indicated for Tonks to follow her as they made their way up to the Improper Use of Magic Office. Knocking on the door she waited until she heard someone call for her to enter.

Going in she waited for the woman behind the desk to acknowledge her before she spoke.  
The woman looked up and her eyes widened slightly when she saw who was there.  
"Madam Bones, what can I do for you?"

Amelia smiled slightly before she leaned forwards planting her hands on the desk.  
You can countersign three Waivers for Underage Magic Use for me, Harry Potter, Katie Bell and Hermione Granger. Today Mrs Hopkirk."

The woman shook her head as she tried to deny the near order.  
"I'm sorry, but Harry Potter has already broken the statute twice, I cannot allow th-"  
Amelia waved her hand cutting the woman off as she spoke.  
"Harry Potter will be allowed that waiver. I'm not asking. When I see him later today I'm lifting the trace off his wand."

The woman behind the desk sighed and nodded as she got up and went to a filing cabinet, coming back with three forms that she quickly signed.  
Amelia checked the forms herself to be sure they were what they looked like, before casting a charm to test their legitimacy.

Once everything was confirmed as above board she added her own signature to them before thanking Mafalda and making her way out the office and then the Ministry with Tonks in tow. Now all they had to do was wait for Shacklebolt, go to St. Mungo's and get a team of healers, and then go to the hospital Harry was in.

She looked at her watch and sighed, two in the morning. there were days she hated that the ministry stayed open twenty four hours a day. But on days like today it helped when she was in a rush. now she just needed that coffee.

-o.O.O.o-

Katie and her father were shown to a waiting room as soon as they arrived and left to make themselves comfortable. Once they were sat down with nothing to do but wait, the full impact of what had happened hit Katie.

Slowly tears started to make their descent down her face as she the worry she felt for Harry hit her fully. Slowly her shoulders started to shake with suppressed sobs.

Her father went to get the details of Harry's injuries so he could forward them on to whoever would be in charge of the Dursley's prosecution. When he returned he immediately sat next to Katie, not saying a word just enfolding her in his arms.

This was bad she realised, if her father didn't want to tell her the details she knew that she wouldn't like the details. She sat there trying to keep at least a veneer of calm, knowing that as soon as Hermione arrived she'd want to know everything.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking on the last syllable.  
"Shh, I'll tell you when everyone else gets here." He whispered, his own voice filled with suppressed rage. Katie wiped her eyes as she heard her mobile phone going off.

Picking it up she saw Hermione's name on the display before she answered it.  
"Hello Hermione." Trying to keep her voice level.  
"Katie, we're at the hospital main entrance - where do we ask to go." Katie closed her eyes as she drew a deep breath, not wanting to say the next few words.  
"Critical Care Waiting Room. Harry's still in surgery"

The other end went silent for a moment as she finished before she heard a muffled shout of Hermione's name.  
"Hello?" A woman's voice sounded down the phone. "I'm Hermione's mother, Can you tell me where to go, Hermione just fell to the floor in tears here." Katie closed her eyes, wishing she was there for the bookworm. Repeating where they were she waited for the confirmation they knew where they were going before she hung up.

minutes later the door opened and a tall dark haired woman who had a remarkable resemblance to Hermione walked in, holding the door open as a man walked in supporting a crying Hermione. Katie felt her heart go out to the girl, all she wanted to do right then was ease her worries, knowing she couldn't was like a knife to her chest.

She went over to Hermione and gently put her hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.  
Hermione looked up to see who it was, and immediately without warning threw herself at the slightly taller girl, wrapping her arms about her before, through her tears, she managed to ask. "Why are we waiting here?"

Katie guided Hermione over to one of the chairs, sitting next to her, still with an arm about her shoulders before she spoke. Trying to keep her own tears at bay so as not to worry Hermione.  
"I don't know much, but he was hurt pretty badly. My dad hasn't told me the details yet - he's waiting until everyone gets here."

"wh - who else is coming?" Hermione asked in obvious confusion as she didn't know who else to trust. Katie's answer brought a small smile to her lips, with a matching on Hermione's. "Madam Bones" They both remembered she was one of the few people who stood up for Harry at his mockery of a trial.

They were startled when a doctor walked in still wearing theatre scrubs.  
"We've managed to repair one of his lungs so far, but the internal bleedings bad. My colleagues working on the other lung now. It'll be a while before we can work on his other injuries. Is there anyone here who has power of attorney for the lad?"

Katie and Hermione had collapsed into each other when they heard the doctors initial words, at his last statement Hermione started a little before going into her handbag and quickly pulling out a letter she read it before passing it to her father. Mr. Granger looked down to read it, his eyebrows raising in surprise at what was written.

_We the guardians for Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive hereby grant permissions to Mr & Mrs. Granger or Mr Bell to act in loco parentis should the need ever arise._

_Signed: Vernon Dursley_

_Petunia Dursley_

"Hermione just when were you going to tell us about this?" Mr. Granger asked as he handed the letter over to Jeremy to read, as he did he turned a questioning eyebrow on his own daughter while passing the note on to the doctor.

Hermione looked to the floor blushing.  
"It, we - Harry hoped you'd never have to know." Mr. Granger sat down next to Hermione after surreptitiously checking the chair was truly empty and not occupied by an invisible Dobby.

"Hermione, we don't mind that he trusts us this much - but if we knew before we could have probably helped him before all this happened. Now is there anything else we need to know?" Katie who hadn't moved her arm from around the girl felt her shake her head, before leaning into Katie a little more.

"Okay." Mr. Granger said before turning to Jeremy. "Am I right in assuming you're Mr. Bell?" Jeremy nodded and waited as Mr. Granger turned back to the girls.  
"Okay, we're going to go and talk to the doctor about what needs to happen next. is there anything we need to know?"

"No amputations!" Katie suddenly blurted out, just as she did Hermione started furiously nodding. Their parents all looked at each other with a small nod before they went to speak to the doctor while Katie and Hermione carried on holding each other.  
To Katie it just felt right to hold Hermione like this.

As their parents were talking to the Doctor Katies mobile went off again, she looked at the number finding she didn't recognise it.  
"Hello?" she answered with a slight hesitation. "Hello miss Bell? It's Madam Bones." Katie breathed a sigh of relief. "We've arrived and I've brought some staff from St. Mungo's.

"Just a moment. DAD!" Katie called over getting her father's attention waving him over.  
She turned back to the phone. "Madam Bones, I'm going to pass you on to my father. We're in the Critical Care Waiting Room." She passed the phone to her father as she whispered to him who she was and who she'd brought with her. He nodded as he took the phone moving closer to the doctor and the Grangers again.

Katie sat back feeling Hermione pull her into a comforting hug this time, and thats when she noticed that the free chair next to her had a slight indent as if someone very small was sat there. looking to Hermione she mouthed the word "Dobby" while nodding towards the 'empty' chair. Hermione's slight smile and nod was all the quidditch chaser needed.

she started as the door opened and Madam Bones walked in with two aurors and Madam Pomfrey. When the two aurors walked in she felt Hermione tense and a slight tightening around her eyes that only someone who really knew Hermione could tell, she didn't trust those two.

When she saw the healer though her shoulders relaxed marginally. Both Katie and Hermione had heard Madam Pomfrey going hammer and tongue against the headmaster for Harry in the past. They hadn't understood why at the time but now they had a fair guess. Harry's home life.

Within moments Madam Pomfrey had been 'confirmed' as Harry's Private Physician and was taken by the doctor to the theatre as everyone else took a seat. Katie looked about to check there were no camera's about before she spoke.  
"Okay Dobby it's safe" The moment she finished Dobby made himself visible, his own face full of worry.

She saw Madam Bones's eyebrow raise but the look both she and Hermione shot her warned her not to say anything untoward about Dobby being there. The woman nodded before she spoke.  
"Okay, first off - for those in the know, whatever gets said or happens here will not be going back to the order. These two have sworn oaths to me that their loyalty to me is above that of the order."

Seeing both Hermione and Katie showing obvious signs of relief all the parent's turned a questioning glance towards them before Jeremy spoke.  
"Katie, this wouldn't happen to be anything to do with where you stayed a couple of weeks last summer and the summer before would it?" Katie could feel the guilty expression on her face giving her father all the answer he needed.

"Right." Was all he said, but the overtones were that of 'I expect an explanation later' making Katie wince.  
Amelia sat forwards catching everyone's attention before she spoke up.  
"Okay, now will someone please tell me what the hell happened?"

After a nod from her father Katie started to explain, taking out the letter she'd wrote to Harry initially, with his short message on the bottom.  
When she got to the bit about arriving at Harry's house she pointed to her father.  
He carried on to explain the state they'd found Harry in and how the Dursleys were now in custody and that they'd rushed Harry to hospital.

"... Once he was taken to theatre I waited for a bit before getting his list of injuries for our records." He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before he sighed and continued.

"All of his ribs were broken, both arms and legs, multiple fractures. some breaking the skin.  
But what's worse is the internal damage. Both his lungs had been pierced, along with his spleen and liver. They think an artery had gotten nicked as well with all the internal bleeding - they've had to give him a continuous blood transfusion just to keep him alive on the table." He finished with a sigh as he sat back running his hand through his hair as Mr. Granger carried on.

"From what the doctor told us, they've managed to stabilise him now and repair some of the damage, but they expect him to be on the table a few hours yet. On top of which, I sometimes work at this hospital and will be going in myself to work on him later - His jaw has been broken, and hes lost at least three teeth - trouble is with how they broke, there's likely pieces remaining in the gum."

By the time the two had finished Katie was sat there horrified at the amount of damage that had been done, tears running unchecked down her face, she could feel Hermione crying into her shoulder with all that had happened.

She looked to Madam Bones and tried to speak a couple of times before she got her voice working.  
"This . . . this h - happened at t - the place Dumbledore _forced _ him to g - go. I - it was s - _safest _ for him." She turned a glaring eye on the two aurors that had help imprison him there. She didn't care about the tears running down Tonks's face or the stony expression of Shaklebolt as she lashed out.

"Are you happy _now?!_ He begged you lot not to send him back after the tournament for fucks sake! _NOW LOOK WHAT YOU LET HAPPEN!" _ Her magic was rolling off her body in fury as the lights started flickering.

By the time she finished she had stood up, the only thing that stopped her from going over and hitting them was Hermione's hand in hers.  
"I hope you're _happy_ with how _safe_ you've kept him." She finished collapsing to the floor with harsh sobs, not noticing when a pair of arms encircled her.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione watched as Katie lost her temper with those who had helped keep Harry in a place where this would happen. As Katie collapsed to the floor she knelt down beside the distraught witch, pulling her into a comforting embrace as she glared at Tonks.

"Now do you believe they are really that bad? Or do you need Dumbledore to confirm it still?" Hermione growled out. Neither her parents nor Katie's father tried to stop the girls words, their expressions plainly stated they agreed with them.

"We didn't know." Tonks mumbled out.

"That's because you didn't _want_ to see the truth. You would have had to have seen how they treated him when you were guarding him!"

Hermione saw how her words were hitting the mark as she finished her worry fuelled rant.

"If he d-dies I b-b- blame y-ou!"

With those final words she collapsed against Katie, comforting the girl,even as she drew comfort from her. Dobby had moved to join them on the floor wrapping an arm about them both. He wasn't able to do much, but Hermione drew comfort from the attampt all the same.

-o.O.O.o-

Katie was lost to her world of emotions, her mind tumbling, cycling through rage, worry and fear. The only constant she had was the soft arms wrapped about her, Hermione's arms.  
She homed in on that feeling, allowing it to bring her world back into balance as she calmed herself down.

Slowly opening her tear-filled eyes she realised she was still on the floor, Hermione wrapping her arms about the girl. Katie had held tight to one of those arms as she had been pulled in tight against Hermione. It was with some shock she recognised the arm of Dobby holding her too.

Her ears finally managed to process sound as she heard the words.  
"... So as of now, you two are on full protection detail. No-one Harry Potter, Katie Bell or Hermione Granger want near them is allowed. That goes for Lucius Malfoy's spawn right to Dumbledore himself. Is that clear."

Carefully Katie pulled away as not to startle Hermione or Dobby and managed to get back up off the floor and sat back in her chair with Hermione next to her.  
Dobby clicked his fingers and a little box of tissues appeared in her lap as she smiled her thanks at him.

"Now Miss Bell, Miss Granger." Madam Bones addressed them. "I have decided that due to the unhealthy interest multiple parties seem to have in Mr Potter, that it is just to dangerous to have him stay at the house you found him at." Katie looked towards the head of the DMLE with an expression that was quite plain for all to understand, it screamed '_Hell of an understatement.'_

Madam Bones smiled a little before she continued.  
"Furthermore it is well known that you two are Harry's best friends and have been for years, I have decided that you three need a constant auror presence for the foreseeable future to watch out for you."

Katie was starting to get a little worried now, did this mean that they were going to have to go into hiding? were they going to have to change their names? what was happening? It didn't help that Madam Bones had gone quiet a moment before she continued.

"This effectively means that wherever you go either Auror Tonks or Shaklebolt will be following. Unfortunately I can only spare two of my staff at the moment so we're going to have to arrange a place for you all to stay." She finished looking to the parents.

Jeremy cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"That's okay, I may only be a policeman, but I struck it lucky on the lottery a few years ago, I've got plenty of room to put up a few extra guests, the Grangers are welcome to join us."

Hermione looked up as he finished, Katie couldn't hide the hope in her own face that mirrored Hermione's.  
"Emma don't you dare, crap she is - three ladies with puppy-dog eyes? Aw hell, sure." Mr. Granger said as he finished trying to avoid his wife's hopeful gaze, and failed."

Hermione shot from Katies side and into her father, Katie was sure she heard a couple of ribs creak.  
Just at that moment the door opened and a nurse stepped in.  
"Excuse me Dr. Granger. The theatre said you'd want to study these. They think they'll be ready for you to join them in a couple of hours." Mr. Granger let go of Hermione and took the file off the nurse thanking her.

Once she'd left he turned to the magicals in the room and spoke.  
"Any chance you can make a portion of this wall backlit? i need it to see these x-rays properly."  
Madam Bones smiled when she saw Hermione's arm nearly shoot up as if to answer a question.

"We don't but I'm sure your daughter knows how, and would find these useful right about now." She finished passing a piece of parchment over.  
Katie saw Hermione's eyes widen as she read them before passing one to her.  
Katie looked down to read and her mouth dropped open with what she was reading.

She, and presumably Harry and Hermione, had an exemption to the Restriction for Underage Sorcery. Hermione sat next to her confirming her suspicions when she saw the same exemptions in Harry and Hermione's names.  
Hermione had turned to look at the wall behind her with a thoughtful frown on her face. Katie realised she was considering how to light it up enough.

"Hermione, what about four everlight Charms. . ." Katie started.  
"combined with a sticking charm . . ." Hermione mumbled.  
"in 12 inch square formation." Katie finished standing up and helping Hermione up, ignoring the warmth it sent through her when she held Hermione's hand.

They both drew their wands, having them in wrist holsters that were presents from Harry, that came with the condition they always had their wands on them.  
Katie started by applying a sticking charm to the wall as Hermione sent the four lights from her wand.

When they had finished they looked at the wall that was a peach colour and Hermione shook her head and nodded to Katie. "You're better at the colour charms than me." Hermione told her. Katie just nodded and waved her wand in an arc, changing the wall from peach to brilliant white.

They moved away to let Hermione's parents step up pulling the x-rays out the file.  
"The sticking charm means you won't have to hold them against the wall dad, they'll stay there on their own." Mr. Granger nodded as he put the xrays on the wall.

What Katie saw horrified her.  
The lower jaw was fractured it two places and broken in a third. multiple lower teeth were broken and loose. How Hermione's father was just looking at this and nodding as if it was a simple tooth extraction she didn't know. He turned to Madam Bones before he spoke.

"I can remove most of the damage and set his jaw, but from what Hermione says you can vanish and regrow bones?" Madam Bones nodded.  
"Ok, what I'll do is a temporary wire-up to keep from any more damage being done and then once he's in the clear have him transferred to the magical hospital and have them finish the job. Emma, you ok to assist?" He finished turning to his wife who was studying the X-Ray herself.

Emma nodded before turning to the two girls.  
"If they're getting us ready that means he's out of danger." Turning to her husband she carried on.  
"I suppose if they're going to 'send for us' soon we may as well start heading there now."  
Mr. Granger nodded before he gave his daughter a quick hug. "We'll make sure he's okay."

Hermione had a couple more tears fall; Katie fully understood why, they could be told time again he would be okay, but she just wanted, no needed to see him for herself.  
She heard another little sniff and looked to see Dobby holding his ears tight as he worried.  
Sitting down next to him she pulled the usually hyper elf onto her lap and whispered to him.  
"It's okay Dobby, Harry will be okay."

Hermione rejoined them where they were sat after cancelling the charms on the wall after her parents pulled the X-Ray's down. Jeremy sat the other side of Katie before he spoke to Madam Bones.

"Ma'am, with the danger you seem to think Harry's in, do we need to organise Police protection as well do you think?" Amelia got a thoughtful look on her face as the Aurors faces looked hopeful at this idea.

Nodding Amelia answered with a smile.  
"As long as the officers you use are aware of the Magical World then that shouldn't be a problem." Jeremy nodded.

"Since Katie started Hogwarts I've made some discreet enquiries within the force, I can guarantee I know four squibs alone who are trained in the use of firearms." Amelia nodded.  
"Okay, if you can get them in on the detail I think that'll work until they go back to Hogwarts at least.

Jeremy nodded as he looked to his watch.  
"Damn, I'm glad I'm supposed to be a day off today." He looked to the Auror's once more before he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We know as soon as they've finished here, they're moving Harry to St. Mungo's to finish his treatment. How about we all go back to mine now so you two" He indicated the two Aurors on protection detail. "Know where it is and one of you can bring the grangers straight there?"

"Uh, Mr. Bell, my parent's drove here? I can't exactly shrink their car in the car park - the security camera's would notice something like that." Hermione said quietly.  
"That's okay" Tonks said suddenly. "I can bring one of them back here first, we'll drive to a secluded spot and then shrink the car." She finished with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, and you two definitely won't report back to the order where Harry is or who he's with?" Tonks shook her head before she answered.  
"Nah, I promise. Besides he's practically family ain't he. Sirius being his godfather" Hermione didn't realise when she'd done it but somehow using one arm to keep Dobby stable her other arm had gone about the petite girl's shoulders next to her.

She had to fight not to suddenly remove her arm, as she knew if Hermione hadn't wanted it there she would have shrugged it off earlier.  
Dobby looked up to Katie from his perch on her knee before he spoke up.  
"Yous wants Dobby helpings yous look after Harry too?" Katie smiled at him as she spoke.  
"If it won't get you in trouble Dobby." Dobby shook his head rapidly.

"Oh noes misses bell. Dobby is a free-elf so's has own choice. Dobby chooses too looks after mister Harry Potter Sir untill Dobby's magics runs out!" With that he popped away.  
Katie noticed the slight frown on Amelia's face and asked her what the problem was.

"How long has that elf been free?" Hermione looked indgnant at the question and nearly shouted her answer.  
"He threw off his slavery back when Harry was in his second year!" Amelia sat back and sighed.

"Hermione, I'm going to let that slavery comment slide. Just. This. Once. As a muggleborn unless you'd bothered to research it - which with who you are I'm surprised you haven't, the bond isn't slavery. It's mutually serving. Elves help us to look after our homes and selves, and in return, they get to keep their magic. Without the bond, their magic drains. most Elves last only two or three years after that, then they die." Hermione's face at this point looked horrified.

"You mean when I stopped Harry from bonding Dobby. . ." Amelia nodded.  
"That's why we have trouble between Purebloods and Muggleborns, you rushed head first thinking they were enslaved from the treatment of one elf I'm guessing. Had you bothered to looke House elves up in a book." Amelia didn't say it harshly or unkindly, but the rebuke was there all the same.

Katie felt Hermione deflate at the words, tightening her arm around the girl she spoke.  
"Hey, as soon as Harry's better we'll explain things to him. You know he's wanted to do this for Dobby for years. It's only because he didn't want to upset you he hasn't." Hermione nodded her head, still a little downcast expression on her face as she leaned in to Katie.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione wasn't sure what to think anymore. Normally she researched everything to do with a subject, yet this time as soon as she'd heard Dobby's story she went off on a one woman crusade. Time again someone had tried to dissuade her, tell her to read up on why it was a bad idea to 'free' the elves but she'd ignored them all.

It had taken the head of the Aurors to break through to her. Now she understood as well why the elf Winky had been so upset at the world cup. In effect Barty Crouch had just sentenced the little elf to death for using a wand, when elves couldn't even manage to get a spark from them!

She leaned in towards Katie glad of the girls presence there, throughout the night she'd helped her and even now with her arm about Hermione's shoulders she was supporting the girl.  
"Okay, as soon as Harry's well enough I'll ask him to help Dobby, but what about Winky?"  
Katie's face showed immediate understanding having been there with them at the world cup.

"Madam Bones, what are the rules about elves working and living in a muggle residence?" Amelia looked to her with a small smile.  
The only rule is that if you have non magicals around who do not know about the magic world, then to keep the Statute of Secrecy. Other than that there are no rules.

Katie nodded and Hermione understood what was happening.  
As soon as they got back to Katie's later the chaser was probably going to call for Winky and bond with her.  
"Okay, I think I'm finished here for now. I'll see you in a week." Amelia got up from where she was sat and nodded towards them before she disapparated.

"Well, how about we go back to your place and wait for news?" Tonks said as Kingsley nodded.  
"Let me just leave a message for the Grangers so they can call us when they're ready to leave and we'll go." Jeremy said as he left the room.

Hermione felt Katie's weight on her increase and looked to see the girl was half asleep.  
She gently poked her in the side startling her.  
"Come on Katie, we're heading back to yours." Katie nodded and let out a cute yawn Hermione thought as she got up and pulled Katie to her feet.

As soon as Katies father came back they left the room and made their way out the hospital to the car.  
Only half an hour later they were back at one of the biggest houses Hermione had ever seen. She watched as Tonks levitated the unconscious Katie out the car and followed Jeremy in to the house with Shacklebolt coming last.

Hermione sat on the couch in the living room that Jeremy pointed out to them intending to just close her eyes for a moment, not realising that sleep had staked its claim on her as well, before long she too was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry woke up staring at a white ceiling. Carefully he tried to look to the side but was unable to move too far when he realised his neck was in some sort of brace. Groaning slightly he let himself fall back onto the pillows.  
At the sound of his groan he heard the scrape of a chair before a man came over into his field of vision.

"Hello Harry, please try not to talk, I'm Dr. Granger, Hermione's father, but you can call me Dan when you're able okay? Blink twice if you understand me." Harry blinked twice as he started to squint trying to see more than the blurry outline of the person in front of him.

"Oh sorry, here." A moment later and Dan had settled Harry's glasses on him.  
"Now I know you're in a lot of pain, for that I'm sorry. Madam Pomfrey was brought to the Hospital from St. Mungo's to assist. She said that until some of the damage has healed already it would be too dangerous to use potions on you." Harry blinked twice.

"I suppose you want the list of what happened?" Dan said with a sigh. Harry this time just raised an eyebrow and looked at the man with an expression of '_You Think?'_ as Dan chuckled.  
"Okay try not to freak out, an' just remember, as soon as Madam Pomfrey gives the go ahead you're being moved to St. Mungo's okay?" Again Harry blinked twice.

Dan then went through the extensive list of injuries that Harry had received and the treatment he had been given. When Harry heard that Hermione's parent's had also worked on him to help his gratitude knew no bounds.

"Now the reason you're wearing the collar is to try and keep your jaw as still as possible until it's safe for you to drink something called 'Skele-Gro.'" Dan laughed at the expression Harry pulled.  
"I take it medicines in your world are just as bad tasting. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Dan got a thoughtful look on his face before he continued.  
"Harry, I know this isn't how you expected to ever meet me, but I thought you'd like to know, I read your notebook to Hermione, and I haven't got a problem with you liking my daughter - just no grandkids for a few more years okay?" Harry felt his face flushing at the last statement trying to ignore the man's laughter.

The door creaked open and a face Harry recognised came into view on the other side of his bed.  
"Ah Mr. Potter. You usually try to wait until you're at school to see me." Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile.  
"I think I best explain why we haven't already sent you to St. Mungo's." Harry blinked twice.

Mr. Granger explained what he'd told Harry and how they were communicating. Madam Pomfrey nodded before she continued.  
"Well with all your injuries your body was burning up you magic keeping you alive until you were out of danger. Because of this magical core drained to a very low point, we're having to wait until it recharges, until then potions won't work on you.  
"I was only able to use stabilising spells on you, and then I had to be careful because of the Statute of Secrecy." Harry blinked twice once more before he glanced towards the glass of water near him.

"Dr. Granger, with the work you had to do is it safe for him to drink yet?"  
Dan pulled a penlight out the pocket of his white overcoat before leaning over Harry.  
"Harry can you carefully open your mouth for me.

Harry did as he was asked as Dan shone the light and examined the work he had done earlier.  
"I think so, I can't see anywhere still bleeding. Why don't you take a quick look. If you're happy then he should be okay for small sips of water.

Madam Pomfrey took the light off Dan and proceeded to examine Harry herself, being careful not to knock his arms or legs, that were elevated in their casts.  
"Well I think you'll be safe Harry" She said passing Dan his light back before holding the cup and straw next to him as he took a few sips.

"Now Harry, once you're out of the Hospital I thought you'd like to know you're not going to be going back to the Dursley's. They are currently in police custody awaiting trial for what they did to you. From what I hear they're facing attempted murder along with a plethora of other charges. We at the hospital were asked to see if you wanted to go ahead and prosecute?" Harry blinked twice, although his expression darkened at the thought of his relatives.

Dan nodded. "Okay Harry. I've got to get going soon. You've been unconscious for three days and I promised I'd let the girls know as soon as you were awake.  
Harry smiled slightly at the thought of Hermione and Katie. As Dan left his field of view Madam Pomfrey seemed to wave someone back before she turned to speak to Harry once more.

"Harry, I want you to promise me in a minute you'll keep your temper and hear the next person out." The look she gave him wasn't one of her usual healer glares, but a look saying she was asking this as a favour. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out sooner than he planned when he winced.

He looked back to the matron and blinked twice, wondering why she'd asked this when she moved away a little letting someone else take her place.  
Harry had to fight to keep said temper in check when he saw who it was stood there with her heart shaped face framed with her bubblegum pink hair.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said quietly her face showing her sorrow at seeing him in this position.  
"Look, me an' Shacklebolt have been assigned to protection detail on you by Madam Bones. On top of that we're hiding the fact we know where you are from the Order. After what happened I don't trust Dumbledore with your safety anymore." She finished as a tear slipped down her face.

Harry softened his expression when he saw she was truly sorry for what she had unintentionally allowed to happen. Harry let a small smile grace his features letting her know it was okay.  
Tonks' smile although hesitant showed she understood what he was trying to say.  
I'm on detail right now, so do you want me to keep you company or keep watch at the door.

Harry glanced to the chair by the side of his bed and back to Tonks, his meaning clear.  
Smiling Tonks took the chair and started bringing Harry up to speed on everything. Neither of them noticing when Madam Pomfrey left the room.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was sat on one of the lounge chairs by Katie's pool in just a white string bikini as the sun shone down while she read her book.  
She was going through her transfiguration text reading up on the third law for her essay when Katie joined her on the chair next to her.

"Hey your dad just arrived. Harry's awake." Katie told her with a smile as Hermione looked up smiling, the past three days she'd spent here had been some of the best she'd had outside of Hogwarts. Hers and Katie's friendship had somehow managed to get even stronger than what they had before.

Still Hermione was glad of the sunglasses she was wearing hiding the fact she was checking the chaser out. Katie had on her own red string bikini, the 'bra' covering her C cup breasts was a barely there affair, with two tiny triangles just covering her nipples, leaving most of the flesh of her breasts on display.

The bottoms also hardly left anything to the imagination, a string around the waist, held a tiny patch of cloth that just about kept Katie's modesty, but when she stood, her bottom was fully exposed, with only a string coming up between her cheeks. Hermione knew this as she'd seem the view yesterday as they swam in the pool.

"When did he wake up, what's the plan now?" Hermione's questions flew out as she saw Dobby setting a couple of drinks on the small table between them.  
Katie lay back on the lounger as she answered.

"From what I understood, they're waiting another twenty four hours for Harry's magical core to replenish enough for potions to be used, and then going to send him to St. Mungo's.

With the amount of damage though, they're going to only deal with one problem at a time.  
He's going to have his bones fixed first, then they're going to keep him under observation for the day."

Katie took a breath as she visibly steeled herself for her next words.  
"The next stage of his treatment will be a nourishing regiment of both potions and good regular meals. He'll come home for those.  
Once he's got his body weight up to healthy levels though . . ." Katie trailed off and Hermione could see that she was having trouble with the next bit.

"From what your dad passed on from Madam Pomfrey, the next bit is the most painful, he'll hurt worse than when his uncle first attacked him." Katie couldn't hold the tears back as she started to let out a couple of small sobs, Hermione quickly moved to kneel down next to her and wrapped her arms about Katie, pulling her into an embrace.

Katie's own arms came around Hermione as she cried, Hermione felt her body trembling as the emotions poured out the girl. After some time Katie pulled back, not out of Hermione's arms, just enough to look to her face as she spoke quietly.

"The, they're g - going to re-admit him to St. Mungo's to vanish one of his damaged lungs and regrow one at a time, and then the same f - for his liver. Apparently the pain is horrible, worst is they c - can't do anything f - for it as it'll interfere w - with th regrowth process."

Hermione was horrified at what she heard, holding on to the ebony haired girl as she collapsed against Hermione again holding on to her.  
Hermione had thought they were going to repair the organs Harry had, not take the life threatening path of having to replace them. For them to even consider this the damage must be terrible.

As Katie's tears died down Hermione leaned back, taking her sunglasses off and reaching up to remove Katies before she locked her brown eyes with brilliant blue.  
"Katie, I promise you Harry will be okay. He just has to be." Hermione's own eyes starting to water at the thought of what he was going to be going through in the next month.

The two spent the afternoon holding on to the other, being there for the other, not caring if anyone saw them in each others arms. Not noticing when their parents did spot them and just smiled, leaving them alone.

-o.O.O.o-

Emma Granger looked out the kitchen window as she prepared a pot of tea to see her daughter and Katie had moved two lounge chairs together so they could read from the same book, while at the same time they took comfort from the others presence.  
Shaking her head she she headed back into the living room where her husband and Jeremy were sat discussing how best to help Harry once he'd recovered.

She looked about and once more smiled as she saw the pictures of Jeremy and Katie throughout the girls childhood. The man had adopted Katie when she was just a toddler when Social Services had removed her from her biological parents due to their lifestyle of constant hard drugs and drink, and their treatment of Katie, preferring to use bruising grips and slaps to words with the child at the time.

He had just been one of the regular beat police that raided the house that day, from what he had said Katie had run up to him as the police stormed the house thanks to a tip off, and hadn't let go of him until she fell asleep

He swore that day he would do his best for her, and that day took her in. Just two years later he'd filed for adoption, from the way he described it the day he told her he'd been granted guardianship Katie had dived at him and nearly hugged the air from his lungs. That had been the day she stopped calling him Jeremy and started to call him daddy.

Smiling as she sat down Emma set the tea set on the table as she spoke.  
"They're at it again." She said with a chuckle. Dan looked up as she spoke.  
"What?" He asked as Jeremy nodded waiting for Emma to answer.  
"Those two." She said pointing towards the doorway that led to the kitchen and from there to the pool. "have sat so close you could hardly slip a piece of paper between them. I just wonder when they'll realise."

Dan had a small smile on his face as Jeremy shook his head in exasperation.  
"They've been friends ever since Katie bumped into her in their second year, close ones at that. You mean to tell me they still haven't admitted their feelings for each other?" Emma nodded.  
"They better figure it out soon then. We know the both like Harry too, I wouldn't be surprised if they all get together, but it's frustrating seeing it from the outside and not being able to do ANYTHING about it to help them."

Dan snorted at this statement as he tried to take a drink, coughing half of it back into the mug.  
"Trust me, the worst thing we can do right now is interfere. The best we can do is be there for them when they come to us."

Emma sat back leaning in to her husband's side as he wrapped an arm about her while he continued. "I'll admit I was a bit surprised when I read that notebook and realised my daughter was bisexual. But from what I read there and what I've seen, I don't think I could ask for a better two people for my girl. That she seems to like them both would normally worry me. But I've seen how Katie looks at Hermione, and if I've got it right, then the three of them care for the others just as much."

Jeremy just nodded, his expression thoughtful.  
"I always dreaded the day Katie brought a boy home, I never even gave thought to if it was a girl. But to be fair, your Hermione's been good for her. I wouldn't have known how to help her with the past few days, and she's just been there, an almost constant silent support. I'd never thought I'd be happy seeing Katie in a relationship with multiple partners but if it happens and she's happy, then I don't mind."

Emma suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on her as she was staring into her tea, looking up she saw Dan and Jeremy looking at her.  
"What? You think I'd have problem with them three together? Dan need I remind you of the three I was dating when we met? or that they were dating each other as well?" Dan coughed a little embarrassed at the blunt way she spoke as she continued.

"I would be a damn hypocrite if I objected, and until you came along they were some of the best years of my life. You just made my life that much better." By now Dan was blushing as Jeremy chuckled before he spoke. "So none of us care if those three get together?" Emma just shook her head with a smile while Dan shrugged his shoulders and explained what he'd already told Harry.

"I think I'll do the same." Jeremy said with a smile.  
"That lad was one day away from stopping Hermione being drugged into a relationship, from what you've told me of his life before now, He's had it pretty bad. I'm just glad he's turned out okay." Dan and Emma nodded their agreement.

"By the way, not that I object, but I have to ask this." Jeremy started. "Unless we're going out anywhere your Hermione seems to prefer staying in her bikini no matter the weather outside. Howcome? you don't have to answer if you don't want"

Dan looked to Emma as he spoke. "All yours love. Oomf" He finished as she mock punched him before she answered Jeremy.  
"Well you see, she's wearing the bikini more for yours and Katie's benefit. If we were at home alone she wouldn't even be wearing them, she prefers to go about without any clothes on.

Jeremy nodded his understanding as she explained Hermione's choice in lifestyle.  
"Well I can certainly understand her choice of houseware better now. Let her know if she wants then she can go without in her room, I'll make sure if I ever need to speak to her to knock first, I'll also warn Katie not to walk in unannounced either.

Emma nodded as Dan looked up to the clock.  
"Well it's time I headed for the surgery, afternoon clinics will be starting soon." Emma nodded and moved to let Dan have his arm back as he got up. Jeremy looked to his watch and swore.  
"Great I'm going to miss dinner, I'm due on duty this afternoon." Emma just shook her head.

"You two go get changed and sorted, I'll ask Dobby to help me put you up some lunch boxes."  
Dan leaned over and kissed his wife and headed up to the room they'd been given with a "Thanks love" thrown over his shoulder. Emma chuckled as the two men shot off while she went outside.

"Dobby? Winky?" She called over to the little elves who were sat at the edge of the pool. Katie had bonded Winky just yesterday and Dobby was helping her come to understand a dynamic where she would be treated as an equal.  
Dobby looked up and bounced over to Emma before stopping and hopping from one foot to the other while Winky stood next to him.

"Can you two help me prepare lunch boxes for Jeremy and Da-" She didn't get to finish as Dobby and Winky popped away, a second later she heard sounds coming from the kitchen and smiling turned to head back indoors.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione looked over to Katie who had rested her head on her shoulder as they read. She realised Katie had fallen asleep as the heat of the day made her drowsy. Carefully so as not to disturb her Hermione drew her arm about Katie's shoulders, and held her, as she did so Katie unconsciously snuggled closer to Hermione, turning to lay on her side, one of her legs coming to rest atop Hermione's.

Hermione felt her skin tingling where Katies skin met hers and for the thousandth time wished she dared tell the chaser how she felt, yet she was too scared to lose the girls close friendship.  
It was to these thoughts Hermione felt herself drifting off as she let the book lay on her stomach.  
She was startled awake by the distinct pops of apparation and swore when she saw three death eaters in the yard.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" One screamed with a voice Hermione recognised as Lucius Malfoy's as she rolled off the chairs pushing a now shrieking Katie to the floor as she flicked her wrist, wand shooting into her hand from the invisible holster.

"REDUCTO!" Hermione shouted sending the explosive hex towards the death eaters.  
"Oooh lookie mudblood wants to pway wound her fwends house!" the chilling voice of Bellatrix LeStrange cackled out after blocking Hermione's shot.

Draco Malfoy was stood between the two with an evil smirk on his face.  
I only wanted the bitch who made me look like a fool last match, You'll be my bonus toy!" The three death eaters were so focused on taunting the two teens that they didn't see the police coming round the corner, weapons raised until one of the officers shouted out.

"Armed Police! Drop your Wands!" to the purebloods who had never seen a gun before they thought this was hilarious and burst out laughing as Katie sent a Bombarda towards him, that Lucius harmlessly deflected upwards while Draco turned and sent another Killing Curse towards her.

Hermione not thinking straight leapt at Katie, heart in her mouth, impacting the girl knocking them both to the ground as the curse sailed over head. At the same time three loud bangs were heard as the two officers shot the Death Eaters.

As they dropped screaming Hermione and Katie sent a brace of stunners knocking them out.  
"DOBBY!" Hermione called, still shaken from the fight as Dobby popped next to her.

"Make sure they can't escape.  
Dobby nodded and quickly bound the three before cauterising their wounds so they wouldn't bleed to death.

As this was happening Hermione felt Katies arms go around her as she started trembling with the realisation of what had just happened. Their parents came out and gently helped them inside as one of the officers pulled out a mobile.

As Hermione and Katie were led to the couch Jeremy grabbed the phone and rang the station.  
"Hello, It's Chief Inspector Bell, I'm going to be late, My daughter was just attacked and I'm staying with her. . . Yes Sir she's fine. . . Okay, thank you." As he hung up Emma spoke to Dan.

Call the On Call dentist. You're too shaky after what you just saw." Dan nodded as he left the room to make the call.

One of the Police came inside and spoke to Jeremy.  
"Chief, The Aurors have put magic suppressing cuffs on them but, they say if they take them away Malfoy's gold will have them free in a heartbeat.

Hermione watched as Jeremy nodded before he had a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke.

"They're terrorists who just broke into a ranking Police Officers home and tried to kill his daughter and her school friend who was visiting. I do believe there's enough truth there to try them in the Queens Court." As the Police officer nodded Hermione managed to speak.

Make sure to check for extra wands! They can't apparate without a wand on them.  
The officer nodded. We'll keep them sedated until after a full body search. I think they'll like the new clothes we'll supply them with." After he finished he stepped out to relay the instructions.

Hermione started to think back over the fight and could feel the bile rising in her throat. She ran to the nearest bathroom ignoring Katie as she shouted "Hermione!"  
Slamming the door open Hermione just managed to get to the toilet in time as she started to bring up everything she'd eaten that day.

Ash she threw up she felt a pair of hands gather up her hair and hold it together in one hand out the way as the other started rubbing soothing circles on her bare back.  
As she finished she looked up to caring blue eyes that only held concern for her.  
"Hey. What was that about?" Katie asked quietly as she helped Hermione over to the sink.

Hermione used the cold water to rinse out her mouth before using a quick cleaning and breath freshening charm as she turned to speak to Katie, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she spoke.

"What kind of person am I? I didn't even think to stun them until the police shot them. I was trying to kill them. What kind of person does that!" She cried out nearly collapsing, and would have done so had Katie not caught her.

"Hermione listen to me." Katie's soft quiet voice said in her ear.  
"You are a good person, one who was forced into using such actions. When their first choice is a killing curse just because you're a muggleborn, you need to be prepared to act. The simple fact you feel bad about your actions now tells me all I need to know. You are a bright, intelligent, beautiful woman who at the core is a wonderful person. That's who you are."

Hermione looked up into Katies eyes as she finished speaking, searching for any hint of a lie in those words and not finding any. it was only then she realised how close she was in her embrace, Hermione moved her arms from her side to wrap about Katie's body as she slowly tilted her head and leaned up, carefully pressing her lips to Katie's.

To her joy Katie kissed her back, as her eyes closed she let her one hand snake it's way up Katies back to splay between her shoulder blades as her other hand dropped to gently cup the exposed skin of her butt.

As she did and gave it a tentative squeeze Katie moaned and her own hands went down to hold Hermione's own scantily clad buttocks in a hard grip causing Hermione to break the kiss as she tilted her head back gasping at the sensation.

Katie's smile was all Hermione needed to see as she crashed her lips back to Katie's, for another kiss. As this one broke leaving them both breathless, chests heaving, Hermione smiled at the chaser as she spoke.  
"Katie, I . . ." Katie stopped her as she placed a finger on Hermione's lips.

Hermione, let me say one thing first before I lose my nerve." Katie whispered moving her finger away as she brought her lips closer to Hermione's before she breathed out. "Hermione, I love you." Hermione's answer wasn't in words, she pulled the taller girls lips to hers, tracing them with the tip of her tongue.

As soon as they parted she slipped her tongue in, wrapping it about Katie's, as her tongue retreated, Katie's followed into her mouth, she traced the underside of the muscle with the tip of her tongue, feeling katie shudder slightly at the sensation before the kiss broke due to the need for air.

"I love you too." Hermione said quietly. Katie smiled as she spoke.  
"We better get out of here before I can't stop myself." She said, glancing down at Hermione's body suggestively, earning herself a blush. Though Hermione's answer made her groan with suppressed desire. "Soon I won't want you to stop. and thank you."

Hermione couldn't help the warm feeling she had now. Katie had not only admitted she loved her, but had done after the bookworm had bluntly said she had tried to kill the death eaters that had attacked them. Katie didn't hold it against her. Accepted it and just moved on.

Without thinking they turned and left the room, arms about the others waist as they entered the living room where their parents were sat.  
As soon as they entered Emma smiled at them while their father's exclaimed "Finally!" at the same time causing Katie to blush, and Hermione just stared at them shocked.

Katie guided Hermione over to the couch and sat next to her, with one arm across the bookworms shoulders.  
"Took you two long enough" Dan said. Hermione looked to her parents completely confused.  
"You - you don't mind?" Dan and Emma shook their heads as Dan spoke.

"Nope, we've known how you've felt about Katie since we arrived, and I'm sorry, but we knew about your crush on Harry from your first letter about him.  
"Oh god. . ." Hermione groaned remembering the boy she was also in love with.

Jeremy went over to a draw at the cabinet and brought her the notebook Harry had originally written in, but before he did she saw him underlining a certain section.

_I swear this holiday I'm going over to 'Mione's house, forcing a purging potion down her throat. Then I'll tell her how much I love her, trouble is I also feel that way about Katie, _

She felt Katie lean over to read the bit her father had underlined before she heard the girl draw in a sharp breath.  
Hermione looked over to see Katie now looking at her. Hermione could see the hope and plea in the blue eyes of the girl, and if she was to be honest, had those same hopes.

"Together? all of us?" Hermione whispered her question, hoping she hadn't misread Katie's gaze, the lips now on hers confirmed that yes she could be happy with them both, and yes this was something Katie wanted too.

Hermione pressed her lips back into the kiss as Katies arm tightened about her.  
they only stopped when they heard an embarrassed cough from the couch opposite and both blushing looked to Hermione's parents while Jeremy was sat in the chair chuckling.

Dan's face had a smile although he was blushing.  
"Okay so now we know where you two stand, we just hope Harry keps to what he wrote there." He was surprised when both Katie and Hermione burst out laughing.  
"Sorry dad, but if you knew Harry you wouldn't doubt him, even if he just wrote it, Harry doesn't say things he doesn't mean." Hermione finished leaning back against Katie as she brought her hand up to link her fingers with Katie's as they all continued to talk until it was time to eat.

As they all got up Katie held Hermione back a moment as their parents left the room.  
Surprising her Katie brought her into another kiss and took the opportunity to caress Hermione's lower cheeks, drawing a gasp from the girl.

As she did Katie slipped her tongue between Hermione's lips and explored her mouth once more, as Hermione mirrored Katie's actions, kneading her butt cheeks as their tongues duelled.  
when they broke for air Hermione whispered.  
"I love bikini's, and I love you." Katie giggled at this as they turned and headed to eat.

Hermione moved to the table with hope in her heart. She had finally admitted her feelings for Katie, now with the words Harry had written in the notebook she also had high hopes for the future, a future that involved the three of them.

-o.O.O.o-

That night Katie finished her shower and stepped from her en suite into her room, using her wand to cast a drying charm avoiding the need for a towel completely as she slide her nude form under the covers listening as the rain from a late night summer storm rattled against her window. She was just about to let herself drift off when the room was lit up by a brilliant bolt of lightning and the sound of thunder overhead was deafening.

She was surprised when she heard a knocking on her door. being sure the sheet covered her from under her arms down as she sat up she called out for whoever it was to enter.

As the door opened another bolt of lightning lit up the room, and her heart melted. In that brief illumination she saw Hermione's fear filled face.

Hermione had been terrified of thunderstorms for as long Katie could remember. Using one hand to keep the sheet covering her she sat up and held her arm out to Hermione.  
Less than a second later she felt the trembling witch hit her with such force it knocked her back into the mattress.

"Shhh, it's okay." Katie said quietly, drawing her fingers through Hermione's hair, holding her steady with her other arm.

Everytime the lightning struck Hermione would squeak at the bright light and tremble as the thunder rolled overhead.

Gradually the storm died down until there wasn't even the falling rain.  
Katie looked down to see the tear streaked face of the girl she loved and gently drew her up so their heads were level on the pillows as she.  
Pushing a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear Katie smiled at her.  
""There, you okay now?" Hermione smiled a small cute smile as she nodded.  
Katie leaned forwards to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, feeling Hermione's hand on her side as the girl pulled her closer.

Being careful not to dislodge the sheet Katie propped herself up on one arm as she let Hermione's tongue into her mouth as she felt Hermione's hand move from her side to her back.  
Hermione's hand stilled when it encountered her bare skin, Katie didn't move to stop her though as the kiss broke she looked down to Hermione, her hair framing her face.

Dark cinnamon eyes shining with emotion, small pointed nose that just begged to have the tip kissed, which Katie did. As she heard Hermione's small giggle she sat back up and gazed at those beautiful luscious lips before she leaned down to place a small kiss on them.

"I love you" She whispered, lying down next to Hermione.  
Hermione cupped her cheek with her hand as she answered  
"I love you too." leaning forwards to kiss her again.

As the kiss broke Katie gazed into Hermione's eyes, keeping eye contact she lifted the sheet her invite clear as she spoke.  
"Stay with me tonight?" Hermione smiled and nodded undoing the robe she was wearing before slipping out of it letting it fall to the floor by the bed.

Hermione slipped under the sheet moving to spoon against Katie's nude form with her own.  
Sleep soon came for them both.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry had spent the day listening to Tonks catch him up on the order and the details of the protection he and the girls had been given.  
"The only reason Shack isn't at the house now is there are four armed policeman at the property at all times, so he's gone home to get some rest before he comes to guard you during the night. When he does I'll be heading to the Grangers for the night.

Harry smiled as much as his wired jaw would allow, the two girls who held his heart were being kept safe. He could feel himself start to drift off and wondered how long Tonks had been talking as he looked to the clock and saw it was half past ten at night.

Tonks was smiling at him as he looked back towards her.  
"Tired?" Harry not thinking tried to nod before wincing. "you get some sleep, I'll stay with you yntill Shack get's here okay?" Harry blinked twice to let her know he understood as she reached down and carefully took his glasses off and settled them on the cabinet next to his bed.

As he lay back and closed his eyes he heard Tonks move her chair closer to his bed before she quietly started singing. She had the voice of an angel, as the words spilled from her mouth he was lost to the music she was weaving from her throat alone. Harry recognised it as 'Bright Eyes' from the animated film 'Watership Down. Smiling Harry let himself drift, sleep soon claiming him.

-o.O.O.o-

Tonks looked down to the boy she was thinking had far too much wrong happen to him in his life. the guilt she felt as she had contributed to it would stay with her all her life, as a lone tear traced down her face she swore she would not let him down again.  
She was supposed to be protecting him back at Privet Drive. Yet whenever she heard Vernon's roaring voice she'd believed Dumbledore that it was nothing to worry about, had that been any other house in the wizarding or muggle world she would have gone to investigate.

Sighing as she sat back in her chair she decided she had a lot to do to make it up to Harry.  
Her first course of action would be when Madam Bones came to check on him before he went to St. Mungo's for his surgery next week, Tonks would have a quiet word with her boss and see about being allowed to train Harry and his friends.

Thinking she realised she only knew the basics of any of the non-magic fighting styles. Maybe she would be able to get some advice off Katies father for that.  
The door clicked open and faster than most people could blink Tonks had her wand pointed there with a banishment charm on her lips.

Shaklebolt looked at her his face nodding in approval. Tonks brought a finger to her lips in the universal 'shh' gesture as she tipped her head towards where Harry lay sleeping.  
Shaklebolt nodded before quietly coming over to her.

"Any trouble?" He whispered.

Tonks shook her head in the negative as he silently conjured a chair for her.

"I know I'm a little early, but I thought you'd want to know how everyones reacting in Grimmauld." Tonks grimaced with a nod and indicated for him to continue.  
"Well, Sirius as you can guess is rather. . .angry. All I told them was Harry was safe, no locations, but I did tell them why he had to be moved." Shacklebolt shook his head as he continued. " I think it's safe to say Dumbledore's off the welcome list in that house."

Tonks nodded with a slight frown.  
"Shack, why didn't we do our jobs properly." She pointed to Harry. "Standard Operating Procedure. When we hear sounds of domestic violence loud enough to reach across the street, we're supposed to investigate." Shacklebolt sighed and sat back in his chair drawing his hand across his face.

"We believed in the legend of a man and didn't allow ourselves to see the truth. He was keeping that boy totally isolated. Had that been anyone else who ordered that, they'd have been brought up on charges on illegally detainment at the least. Because it was Dumbledore though. . ." He looked to the floor, shame flashing across his own features.

"Look Tonks, I pulled Mad-Eye to one side earlier and laid out the situation, but again without saying where Harry was. When I explained everything he stormed off inventing new swear words as he went." Tonks nodded.

"Did you check yourself for tracking charms?" Tonks asked. When Kingsley's face paled she swore and started to throw protective wards about the room that wouldn't allow anyone magical in except those that she and Shacklebolt keyed in.  
Kingsley got up and left the room to set monitoring charms in the corridor as well to alert them as to when anyone with a magical signature approached.

Tonks looked about the room and grabbed a spare sheet of paper from Harry's chart before whispering 'Portus' making the paper glow blue for a moment.  
As she did she turned to Shacklebolt. "You know the Boss is gonna ream you for that right?" Shacklebolt nodded as he did checked for tracking charms.

Finding three he swore.  
"The first is keyed to Mrs. Weasley, the other two to the twins."  
Tonks nodded. "People underestimate those two jokers too much.  
He nodded just as the Magical Signature charm tripped and Shacklebolt took position by the door as tonks stayed by Harry, slipping his glasses into her pocket.

*Knock-Knock*  
"Who is it." Kingsley asked pointing his wand to the door.  
"It's us. . ."  
"Hurry up. . ."

"and get Harry out. . ."  
"of here! Mum's not . . ."  
"Far behind us!" The twins' voices called through.

Shacklebolt opened the door and quickly keyed the twin's into the protective ward Tonks had thrown up.  
"Why are you helping us?" He asked as they came in.

"Fred you explain" George said as he started going about the room placing illusions around to make it look like Harry was still in his room.

"We didn't join the order for our family. We joined to help Harry. Who do you think kept sending the food parcels?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at this as she looked at Harry who was somehow sleeping through everything.  
Just to be sure he stayed that way she sent a light stunner his way as Fred continued.

"We saw what was happening and decided that we would help Harry no matter what. I swear on my magic this is true." As he finished a white glow surrounded him for a moment before he drew his wand and cast a lumos to prove he was telling the truth. before turning to Shacklebolt and cancelling all the tracking charms on the tall Auror as they heard a very recognisable voice from down the corridor.

"Wait until I get my hands on the boy! Getting Dumbledore in all this trouble!" Shacklebolt and the twins came over to Harry as Tonks carefully levitated him. It looked really odd seeing him seem to rise up out of himself as the twins' illusions took hold.  
"Hold on." Tonks said as they she activated the portkey taking them to the private room that had been set up for Harry at St. Mungo's.

As soon as they arrived the twins looked to the Aurors.  
"Don't tell us where you're taking him after here…"  
"Snape'll have that info out our heads…"  
"faster than he can say Dunderhead…"  
"We're still working on our mindscapes."  
They nodded as the twins passed a letter to Tonks.  
"Give him that when he wakes."

Tonks nodded with a smile. "Just stay away from snape for twenty four hours." The two red heads grinned and gave a flourishing bow as they spoke in unison.  
"Your wish is our command fair Nyphadora." not a second after they'd finished they ran out the room laughing while dodging stinging hexes as she shouted "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius was pacing his study frustrated out his mind. His godson had gone missing and there wasn't anything he could do to help search for him, Then Shacklebolt had reported in that the Dursley's had nearly killed Harry and that e was now in protective custody, yet nothing else.

Remus was in another room cooling off himself due to the fact as soon as Shacklebolt finished his report Snape had murmured "Brat got what he deserved" under his breath. Unfortunately for Snape it was Remus who he was sat next to and with his enhanced hearing had heard the words and leapt at the man, smashing his first into Snapes crooked nose.

It had taken Sirius, Mad-eye and Arthur to pull him off as he pummeled the potions master before he left the room. Sirius too had been thinking about the lead up to Harry's getting hurt and lay the blame at one man and decided on a course of action.

He'd barred Dumbledore from Grimmauld, as far as he was concerned Harry was his priority, not some old man who had an order of Merlin. Molly had harped on at him about how he was making a stupid mistake and he would let him back in the house before he'd turned to Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, a member of your family presumes to tell me, in my own home what i shall and shall not do. I will not stand for this. Control your wife before she too finds herself barred from these walls." Arthur immediately got the message and silenced his wife.

It was just a shame Dumbledore wasn't in the house at the time, had he been the wards would have sent the interfeering old man into the thames.

Now though, Sirius had been pacing the room for hours wishing he knew more when someone knocked.

"Enter!" He growled out. he looked to the door two see the twins enter before one of them spoke.  
"Sirius is there some way to make this room private?" Sirius nodded and went to the door closing it before pointing his wand to a uine set in the archway.

"Okay, now what's the matter." The twins went on to inform Sirius what had happened and to let him know Harry was safe.  
"As Snape's still here we told them not to tell us where they'll be taking Harry after St. Mungo's, we've been studying occlumency but at the moment we're as open as any book.

Sirius nodded. "Okay I understand that, and thank you for blocking your mother, but more importantly, thank you for letting me know what you could." The two red heads nodded as a sound echoed throughout the house.

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE!" Molly's voice thundered up to them. Sirius knew if they were confronted now, Snape would soon know Harry was in St. Mungo's and 'retrieve' him from there to bring him here 'for his protection.'  
"Boys, stay in here." Sirius said as he left the room walking to the kitchen.

"Molly Weasley! What are you going on about! It's half one in the morning!" He shouted at her as other order members trickled in to watch the drama.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about Sirius. I need to talk to my son's." Sirius shook his head.  
"Whatever it was it can wait until tomorrow morning. I suggest you quiet down. People were trying to sleep you know. lovely example you're setting for your daughter."

Molly was trying to splutter out a response before Arthur stepped in front of her.  
"Molly be quiet. He's right! You're teaching our children that your behaviour is acceptable and frankly I'm sick of it! I've given in to your demands at the Burrow because it's easier. Now though we are a guest in this house and you shall act accordingly!"

"ARTHUR I WILL NOT BE SPOKE-" Molly tried to screech out before Arthur rounded on her and roared. "BE SILENT! YOU WILL NOT EMBARRASS THE WEASLEYS ANY FURTHER. IS. THAT. CLEAR!" Sirius nodded in approval at Arthur, here was the man he grew up with at Hogwarts, strong and confident. He wondered what it would take to draw him back out it's shell, and wasn't surprised that it was bad manners to a host that did it.

Molly looked to stunned to say anything, and the rest of the people in the kitchen left, heading back to bed as Sirius went back to his study and told the twins it was safe to go to bed.  
"Thanks Padfoot." They said in unison as they left while Sirius sighed as he sank into his chair.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione woke up to feel a weight across the skin of her waist and smiled when she felt Katie's body pressed into her back, the only thing that would make this morning perfect would be the addition of Harry holding on to one of them. Looking at the clock she saw it was only half six in the morning.

As she stretched she recalled that they were both naked and blushed a little as the sheet covering them had slid down to just above her hips. Turning over in bed she faced Katie who was still asleep.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the dark haired girl looked as she smiled in her sleep. Hermione saw her nose twitching as a lock of hair was tickling it and gently moved it out the way before she drew her fingers along alabaster skin over katie's shoulder and slowly drew them down following their path with her eyes until she reached half way down Katies upper arm where she had to stop as the rest of the arm was holding Hermione close.

letting her eyes wander she saw Katie was just as exposed as her and couldn't help but let her gaze halt at the two beautiful breasts she was seeing light pink areola surrounding the small pebbled darker pink nipples that graced the C cup breasts. Unknown to her Katie had awoke to find her admiring gaze upon her and quietly spoke making Hermione blush.  
"See something you like?" Hermione looked up to her eyes before she answered.

"I do." and gently, hesitantly lifted her hand to allow a finger to gently trace the curve of Katies breast as she leaned forwards to lock her lips with her, moaning as she felt Katie palm one of her own C cup breasts.

They stayed there locked in each others arms, exploring each others bodies above the waist with their hands as they kissed until Hermione broke away gasping for air, watching as Katie gazed down at her with a delicate smile.

"I think we better get up before we go too far too soon." Katie said quietly as she leaned down pressing her lips to Hermione's cheek.  
"Oh and good morning." She said with a smile as she leaned over Hermione to retrieve the girls robe and held it open for her.

Hermione smiled as she slid the robe back on before easing out the bed and doing it up and heading to her own room to shower and prepare for the day.  
As she finished and stepped out the shower, she waved her wand casting a drying charm smiling as she did. It was so nice to not need to put any clothes on yet as she curled up on the chair in her room with her book.

She was surprised at how accepting Katie's father had been about her lifestyle choice, including moving her to one of the bigger rooms of the house so she could have a sitting area for herself and be truly comfortable.

She started a little as the radio clock on her nightstand turned on to a local radio station at half past eight. Smiling as she realised she'd gotten lost in her high fantasy book about a boy who'd grown up on a farmstead being thrust into a quest to retrieve something that had been stolen from an island somewhere.

Going over to her clothes chest she pulled open her draw with her bikini's in and chose a black modest two piece that actually covered more than what the bikini's she had been wearing did, but she wanted the feel of silk on her skin today.

Quickly throwing them on she left the room and headed down to the kitchen where she walked in on Dobby giving Winky a flower and a kiss on the cheek.  
Choosing not to ruin the moment she pretended not to notice it as she sat down at the table before frowning at the chair count.

Four for the police guarding them, three for the parents, two for her and Katie, none for the elves?  
She waited until the two had separated to different parts of the kitchen before she spoke.  
"Dobby, where's yours and Winky's seats?" Dobby glanced to Winky before he answered her.  
"Winky no believes Dobby when Dobby says you's and Harry treats us as complete equals. please missey grangy no punishings Winky!"

Hermione gently knelt down next to the two elves and drew them into her arms in a gentle hug.  
"Dobby, Winky, I can say right now I think that is one rule Harry will say before I ever do. No elves bonded with us are to punish themselves for something they couldn't help. Okay?" She finished with a little smile as Winky nodded a little and Dobby had a huge grin on his face as he clicked his fingers and two more chairs appeared at the table, for him and Winky.

"that's better." Hermione said as she stood up and went to the table where Katie had already come in and sat down as Hermione was talking to the elves.  
Katie was wearing a tight blue tank top and a pair of black leather trousers and ankle boots, her hair pulled back into it's normal loose ponytail, Hermione in contrast had just let her hair fall free.

Jeremy walked in just as Hermione kissed Katies cheek.  
Chuckling he sat down as he started to go through the mail as the Grangers came in along with the policemen.  
It had taken a direct order from Jeremy to get them to relax enough to eat with them, but they refused to leave their firearms in the car when they did.

Considering it was only having those guns that had led to the capture of the three Death Eaters yesterday, Jeremy wasn't going to argue.  
No sooner had they sat down to eat than Tonks's voice called out from the back yard.  
"Hello the House!" Hermione, Katie and one of the Police stood going to the back door. Hermione and Katie blocking it as the officer aimed his weapon over their heads.

"It's really me guys!" Tonks called out before Hermione called back.  
"Prove it!" Hermione called back, wand held steady.

"you two said you would hold us personally responsible for Harry." Tanks said quietly, pain showing in her eyes. Hermione and Katie put their wands away and waved Tonk's in. As soon as they did the office set the safety back on his weapon while nodding a "Sorry ma'am" before he rejoined the table.

Winky clicked her fingers as Tonks walked in setting an extra place for the metamorphmagus.  
Tonks smiled to the elf in thanks as she sat down, raising an eyebrow at Hermione causing the girl to blush.  
"A bikini?" Katie chuckled as she wrapped an arm about Hermione's waist before Hermione answered.

"It's a compromise. That's all I'm saying" She said leaning in to Katie before asking Tonks why she was there.  
"Oh right! here." Tonks said passing an envelope to her.

She opened it and a blank piece of parchment fell out. "Er. Tonks?" She said holding it up.  
Tonks shrugged her shoulders as she answered. "I dunno, the twins said to give that to you."  
Hermione smiled as she took her wand and placed it to the paper before saying the map's password.

Writing flowed across the parchment until the full letter was there. She carried on to read it out loud as Katie plated up her breakfast from the choices on the table for her.

_Hermione,_

_Whatever you do don't answer this letter with your location okay?  
The other order members don't seem to have put two and two together yet and realised that you disappeared at the same time as Harry. _

_Now we two aren't that stupid as not to realise what this meant so when planned to follow Kingsley we knew whoever else was there with Harry would get this letter to you._

_Right here's the important bit, we know how much you like to trust the teachers and everyone in charge, but that needs to stop. Look how many times they've let him down and then tell us they know best - heres the list._

_Philosophers stone - a trap for Voldemort in the middle of the school._

Chamber of Secrets - Opened again, last time a student died, our sister would have not for Harry, what did Dumbledore do? Nothing.

_Sirius Black - Kept secrets from Harry as to who his godfather was, and more so, Dumbledore has the power as Chief Warlock to get the man a trial and says he can't?_

_Goblet of Fire - They all agreed it was a trap for Harry and let it be sprung, nearly getting him killed!_

_Last year - trouble with that PINK thing, and Dumbledore ignored him all year.  
We know we shouldn't know half of this but then we wouldn't be us right?_

_So this is a twofold thing,One, please stop believing in authority so much you cant make your own choices, and two, we promise that we will always help Harry, whenever you need our help, just send an owl to 93 Diagon Alley._

_Okay that's it.  
F & G Weasley_

By the time Hermione had finished she was desperately trying not to let the tears fall as they were right. Had Harry not ended up in hospital due to Dumbledore, even now she would probably have supported the man.

What would Katie think of her now it had all been laid out like this, would she still want her, would she still want to be with her and Harry, or would she leave her and -

Her thoughts were halted as Katie pulled hermione close and spoke in her ear.  
"Hey it's okay, they obviously wrote that before Harry was hurt and were most likely going to owl it to you. Shh it's okay." Hermione by now had turned to bury her face against Katie's shoulder as the tears flowed unchecked as she muffled her sobs, not caring who was seeing her broken like this.

Finally she eased up and managed to sniffle out her worries.  
"bu - but I - I kept m - m - making him go b - back t - to professor s - snape teaching occlumency. H - harry insisted he wasn't t - teaching and I made it o -out Harry wasn't trying! A - a - all because Snapes a - a teacher."

Katie snorted at this statement.  
"Hermione, Snape's no more a teacher than I'm a man!" Hermione blushed at this considering how they'd spent the morning.  
"Now, I want you to take a deep breath and think. If any teacher acted like Snape in a muggle school what would happen?" Hermione still with tears falling explained that they'd get dismissed before the first week was out.

"Okay, now I want you to tell me what Harry told you about his lessons?"  
Hermione nodded before she took a sip of water from the glass Katie handed her with her free hand while she kept her other arm protectively around the still visibly upset bikini-clad bookworm.

Hermione took a deep breath and went on to explain the lessons as she looked to the table, finishing by saying. "I thought that was how it was taught as Snapes a master at it supposedly."  
What she didn't see was Tonk's face full of fury.

"Hermione that man was torturing Harry - in our world we call what he did 'mind rape' and it's punishable by ten years in Azkaban. Saying that it's bad is like saying it's painful to use a bloodquill. Illegal and painful."

At this Hermione's face filled with shame at those words.  
Katie spotting it as Hermione tried to curl up on herself even more managed to get her to tell them what the problem was.  
"Harry's Hand. The other student's hands - Umbridge's detentions." When she said this Tonks nearly exploded.  
"For the love of - she used them on children! Please tell me you told those kids to report it like the prefect you are!"

Hermione shook her head, as more tears fell.  
"She was a teacher, she was in charge . . ."  
"In authority." Tonks finished for her with a harsh tone making Hermione flinch, which Katie felt.  
"Hey Back off Tonks. She knows she was wrong now. The best we can do is add the charges to the Crucio she performed on Harry." Tonks nodded before she looked to Hermione and spoke.

"Sorry Hermione, but the reason I reacted like that is simple, blindly following someone like that is what gave rise to Voldemort the first time round and I grew up at the tail end of that war, so it struck a chord with me." Hermione nodded still staying curled up into Katie having lost her appetite for breakfast.

Katie it seemed had as well as she pushed the plate away before putting the strength she had in her deceptively feminine frame from quidditch to good use. She carefully adjusted her position until she could lift the upset Hermione and carried her out the kitchen and settled on the large wingback in her living room with Hermione on her lap, whispering how she was sorry, over and over.

-o.O.O.o-

Jeremy looked to the four policemen there and let them know in no uncertain terms that nothing that had been said today was to be repeated.  
They nodded their agreement before they finished eating and went to take their stations on guard again.

Dan meanwhile felt a burning in his stomach that warned of his temper.  
"Do you mean to tell me, the way we raised our daughter to respect authority went too far?" Emma gently took his hand as Tonks sat down again and nodded.  
"I'm sorry, but in this instance I'm afraid so."

"Dan, think about how she grew up. The only people who treated her right were us or those in authority, trying to stop the bullying when they could. We raised her to respect it, but life forced it into overdrive." Dan nodded and agreed with a sigh before he finished his cup of te with a large swallow.

"Well what's done is done. we've got clinic this morning so we'll see you later." He finished speaking to Tonks and Jeremy. They nodded as the two got up stopping by the living room to tell Hermione.

Unfortunately she was still too upset to notice them or hear them, eventually Katie told them to go to work and that she'd tell Hermione they'd stopped to say goodbye.  
They nodded and carried on, making their way out the house and to the car.

-o.O.O.o-

Katie looked down to Hermione who was no longer crying, because of how she was sat in the chasers lap, her hair had blocked her pace from her parents, shielding the fact she'd cried herself to sleep. Katie gently leaned her head down and kissed the top of Hermione's head silently promising the girl she'd be there no matter what when she woke up. Showing her that she still wanted her, still wanted to be with her.

Jeremy briefly stopped by to let her know he was on his way to work and would see her later while tonks quietly sat in the chair opposite her.  
Once the door was closed Tonks spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make her feel worse than the letter made her."  
Katie had a small sad smile on her face as she thought back to a conversation between her and Hermione on her second day here. It had been an emotional day for Hermione as Katie's innocent question of friends from home made her say one statement.  
"What friends?"

Katie had looked at her friend wondering what she meant, and using a trick she'd learnt with Hermione over the years, stayed silent whilst Hermione's own need to explain everything would take over.  
The next hours had been hard for Katie to hear, and she'd swore that if she ever met Hermione's tormentors that they would learn never to accost her again.

"It's okay Tonks, if you knew everything I did, you'd know why she looked up to teachers more than anything. I can't say as it's not my place." Tonks nodded as she looked to the sleeping girl on Katie's lap.

"So. You and Hermione together huh?" Katie's expression immediately went wary.  
"Yes, it's not going to be a problem is it?" She said defensively. Tonks held her hands up waving.  
"no, no, it's just when I saw you all at Grimmauld before I always thought she or you'd end up with Harry." Katie smirked.

"Who's saying we won't." Tonk's mouth dropped hearing this before she had the wildest grin on her features.  
"Harry won't know what hit him." She giggled out covering her mouth to muffle the sound as Hermione stirred on Katie's lap.

Katie moved the hair out of the way of her face and leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Hey, you feeling better?" She asked quietly. Hermione nodded a little and looked about blinkingly as she asked where everyone was.

"Well, Dobby and Winky are somewhere doing whatever elves do when they're not busy, Your parent's stopped by to say they'd see you when they got back from work, and my dad's probably at the station now organising an airtight case against the death eaters who attacked."

Hermione nodded before stretching over the back of the arm of the couch making Katie blush with how the bikini tightened around her chest.  
"See something you like?" Hermione echoed Katie's words from this morning.  
Grinning Katie answered. "Careful with that teasing." She said drawing her fingers across Hermione's stomach tickling her.

"Ooh you wouldn't" Hermione dared poking her tongue out.  
"That's it." Katie said and promptly started tickling Hermione along her ribs filling the room with hermione's squeals as she tried to escape from Katies lap, and Tonk's laughter at their playful antics.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry looked about the room he woke up in. Next to his bed sat Shacklebolt reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. That fact more than any other told Harry where he was.  
Desperate to find out what was going on here made a sound in the back of his throat.  
Shacklebolt looked up and spoke.

"Hey, I guess you want to know how you got here?" Harry blinked twice.  
"Well we had to move you here last night instead of this morning. Sorry for that I got sloppy and forgot to check for tracking charms." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Shacklebolt laughed. "Don't you start. After I told everyone you were okay and moved, as well as why. Mad-Eye already had 'words' with me." Harry tried not to laugh, he really did but failed until he winced in pain.

"Okay I guess you want to know the plan?" Harry blinked once more, silently cursing the fact he couldn't talk with his jaw wired like this. Shacklebolt nodded before telling Harry what they were going to do.  
"Now. . .because you're here early, they already got one dose of Skele-Gro down you while you were asleep. Madam Pomfrey will be by with some more soon. They're hoping to let you out tonight. When they do you'll be going to where Hermione and Katie are."

Harry smiled slightly at this and was surprised when he heard a "Hoot-hoo" Come form the other side of his bed.  
"Oh yeah, Hedwig arrived with a letter for you. I took the liberty of scanning it for any charms. It's safe. Do you want to read it?" Harry blinked twice again.

Shacklebolt came up to the bed and put Harry's glasses on him before picking up the letter and opening it, and then holding it so Harry could read without Shacklebolt having to read it to him.

_Harry,_

_I just thought I'd say hi - I've been staying with Katie ever since the Dursley's hurt you. _

_I hope when you read this you're feeling better, I can't wait to see you when you get out of the hospital, just promise me you'll take care.  
I didn't know what to write other than I miss you. _

_Take care and get well soon.  
Love Hermione._

Harry's thoughts as he finished the last two lines would be enough to fuel a corporeal patronus that made the one he did a couple of years ago look small.

As he finished Madam Pomfrey bustled over and immediately started talking to him while Shacklebolt put the letter away.  
"Now Harry, I've got to get this down you, can you drink it yourself or shall I spell it down you? Blink once for yourself, twice for me." Harry tested his swallow refex before he tried to grimace and blinked twice.

"Very well, I warn you you'll still taste it." With that she muttered the spell that would send the potion from the vial to Harry's stomach in a thin stream.  
"With that dose you'll be safe to leave here by five I think. But I'll want to check you before you go you hear?" Harry blinked twice.

Shacklebolt spoke to Madam Pomfrey, banishing any thoughts for early freedom.  
"I'm charged with his safety ma'am, even from himself. He'll be here waiting." Madam Pomfrey nodded and made her way out the room and on to do her rounds. Harry remembered her once saying in the school holidays she helped out at the hospital.

Harry tried to relax and ignore the pain of the potion fixing his bones as he thought about how he was going to talk to Hermione. Would she accept him? Had he read the signs right? Did she like Katie too? He hated the waiting but knew it was necessary.  
Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. His last thoughts were of looking forwards to seeing them both.

* * *

A/N1: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know?  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N2: Okay, I don't normally respond to reviews like this, but the reviewer did it as a guest so I'm having to.

To: GNUAnonymux  
RE: your comment of 'Open mouth kissing immediately after puking? Nasty'

To me this was disappointing, for the fact it showed that you hadn't read the chapter properly.  
The kiss only took place after Hermione had, Washed her mouth out, used a cleaning charm on her mouth AND a breath freshening charm.

I have no problem with these complaints if I hadn't made a mention of cleaning up in my writing beforehand, but I had.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Hermione was lay on her back swimming lazily in the pool as Katie was sat on the edge her feet dangling over into the water as she was reading. She looked over to the chaser and couldn't help admire her.

Before joining her she'd gone and changed into a barely there affair of a white string bikini, with two tiny triangles just about covering her nipples, held together by the thinnest of strings, Letting her gaze lower a moment to the tiny scrap of cloth between her legs.

Just how that was covering her the bookworm didn't know. She did know that from the back, apart from another of the worlds thinnest strings to hold the thing together, Katie's rear was completely exposed.

Flipping over onto her front, Hermione swam over before standing in front of her. Gently she drew her hands up the back of Katies calf muscles, until at the back of her knees. She drew her hands round to rest on top of them, locking her eyes with Katie's as she gently parted her legs.

Stepping in between them Hermione slowly drew her hand along the side of the luscious toned legs until she reached her hips.

Stepping close as her hands reached the side of Katies thong she she slid her hands round to cup Katie's bum, gently pulling her forwards as Kate set her book down as Hermione pulled her slowly down into the water, sliding off the side and into Hermione's arms.

Before long both bikini tops were removed, by some silent consent they left the bottoms on as once more they were locked in each other's arms, kissing with a passion as Katie cupped Hermiones buttocks while the smaller bookworm wrapped her legs about the chasers waist.

-o.O.O.o-

Breaking the kiss Katie gasped as she turned them to lean Hermione against the side of the pool before locking her teeth on Hermione's pulse point and suckling hard, she knew it would leave a mark but didn't care, she wanted the world to know this beautiful Gryffindor was hers, only one other person would be allowed to mark her this way and he would be here later.

As Hermione's breathing started coming out in faster gasps as she moaned Katie moved her kisses back round to Hermione's lips, before gently moving a hand up to caress her breast, feeling Hermione doing the same.

As the passion rose she picked Hermione up before going over to the steps and carrying her out and over to one of the loungers.

After setting her down she pushed the other one next to Hermione's before lying with her and pulling Hermione into her arms, both easing off the passion as they didn't want to rush into anything.

As they calmed she gently held Hermione close, not realising just when the bookworm fell asleep, only knowing when her breathing had evened out. Gazing down at the beauty in her arms, Katie decided to stay where she was lay, no sense in disturbing her.

-o.O.O.o-

It had been a long painful day for Harry, yet not once did he complain much to Shacklebolts surprise. All he'd done was grunt a couple of times where the pain lanced through one of the worse bones as they regrew to fix the breaks.

Fortunately the first place that completely healed was Harry's jaw. The moment the diagnostic spell Madam Pomfrey used revealed that she vanished the wiring of Harry's jaw so that it could heal properly.

No sooner did she say Harry was safe to talk and look about the room did Harry look towards the Auror with him and ask how Hermione and Katie were. Okay he'd heard from Tonks yesterday but Shacklebolt could tell he was worried and started telling him.

When he got to the point of the death Eaters attacking but hurriedly said everyone was okay afterwards. the power he felt and the way Harry's eyes flashed he wondered if he would be doing the wizarding world a favour by granting Harry 5 minutes alone in a room with the ones that had attacked.

Harry seemed to find it highly amusing that it was a muggle weapon that had brought Bellatrix LeStrange down. All this had been covered during the day but now, the pain had stopped and Madam Pomfrey had cleared Harry free to go.  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said quietly as Shacklebolt stood near him trying to offer some support as he was still very weak.

"Think nothing of it, now because I know what you're like I'm going to give Auror Shacklebolt your potions regime and the chest with the potions. I believe he will be putting these straight into the care of miss. Granger." She finished with a smile as Harry groaned.

"Shush. I know you. You don't like admitting you need help for anything. That extends to the need for potions. Miss Granger will see to it you take them." Madam Pomfrey said with her usual stern but kind tone.

"I guess." Harry replied in a resigned tone causing Shacklebolt to chuckle as he turned to the medi-witch.  
"Is he really as bad as I used to be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Madam Pomfrey only answered with one word.  
"Worse."

"Okay I get it!" Harry said exasperatedly, "let's go." He hurried them along before Pomfrey held up a hand.  
"Running out without your potions?" Shacklebolt chuckled again at the 'busted' expression Harry pulled.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was resting against something warm and slightly soft as she felt her hair being gently stroked. Blearily she opened her eyes to see she had her head on Katies completely exposed breast, erect nipple right near her mouth. Cheekily she flicked the tip of her tongue out to it.

"Hermione!" Katie gasped as she did this, nearly throwing the woman off as she jumped.

Sitting up on her arm as she looked to Katie she smiled as she leaned down to place a gentle, loving kiss on Katies lips before pulling away a bit.

"Hi" Hermione said with a smile as Katie had brought her hand up to cup Hermione's face.  
"Hey." Katie whispered, brown eyes meeting blue. It was then Hermione realised something.  
Her breasts were swinging free and they were outside, along with Katies own perfect orbs on display.

"Katie? why are we still topless?" She asked with a smirk as the chaser blushed.  
"Well, you looked so peaceful snuggled next to me after you fell asleep, I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione chuckled.

It was then a thought passed over Hermione as she lay back down, head against Katie's shoulder.  
"So. . .you just didn't want to wake me?" She tried to hide the fear of something else but her voice must have given her away as she felt Katie shift above her before a kiss was placed on the top of her head, the arm about her tightening it's grip momentarily.

"Hermione what is it?" Katies soft voice asked quietly.  
"it - it's nothing." Hermione whispered. She felt Katie adjust how her arm held her, becoming a pillow before Katie slid from beneath her, lying her down and moving so she was leaning above her, forcing eye contact.

"Okay, look me in the eye and say that." Katie said kindly, Hermione did repeat the words but couldn't help let the doubts hit as her eyes started to well up.  
"Okay," Katie said grabbing a tissue from the box that appeared on the table and gently wiping the tears away. "Now how about the truth. please?" Katie finished quietly.

Hermione could not ignore the loving gaze that was directed at her through those cobalt eyes.  
"It, it's silly. I was trying to make a joke when you said about not disturbing my sleep.  
I was going to say something along the lines of so you didn't want to stare." Closing her eyes a moment she took a shaky breath.

"But. . .as I was about to I realised, why would you want to stare at me, i'm nothing special, just available."

"Oh Hermione." Katie whispered, pulling her up into her arms. "you silly silly girl, of course I like to look at your body, you're beautiful you know." Hermione shook her head at this.  
"Am not, just a bushy haired know-it-all bucktooth." she hadn't meant to say that out loud but she had, and the pain in the words twisted inside as she said this.

-o.O.O.o-

Katie didn't say anything at first, just let Hermione cry out her pain, these doubts were obviously formed before Hogwarts and if the tone was anything to go by, had been re-inforced with every holiday visit. She knew Harry had his own issues to deal with, but to hear Hermione talk, she wondered just what - or who had made her doubt herself like this.

"Hermione love, listen to me okay." Katie said as she pulled away to look in Hermione's deep dark chestnut eyes. I promise you this, I will never think that about you,I love you and think you are brilliant, beautiful and when the time is right, I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with to lose my cherry." Hermione's eyes widened as she heard this before Katie leaned down to give her a small kiss as she pulled back.

"I know you want Harry to be your first, but I want you to be mine." Katie said trying to put all she could in her words.  
"I love you." Katie said once more as Hermione pulled the girl close when a fresh wave of tears fell.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was a loss as to what to think, the girl she loved, wanted her to be her first. She thought Hermione was beautiful? she'd said it before but each time Hermione had a little doubt, now however, when Katie had forced her to admit everything, when all barriers about her heart were dropped, she couldn't doubt it.

Finally she pulled back and looked to the Raven haired beauty above her.  
"Thank you." Was all she'd said, but Katie seemed to understand what she couldn't. It was with a small smile she got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"I think we better go shower and get dressed, unless we want to greet Harry with these swinging free." Katie said with a chuckle, drawing a finger along the underside of one of Hermione's breasts.  
Hermione had to close her eyes as she was unable to suppress a groan of desire.  
Opening her eyes she saw the slight surprise in Katie's eyes at how fast her nipples had hardened.

"You don't realise just how sensitive mine are." Hermione said as she walked back to the house with Katie following.  
"I have to use I mild numbing charm on my bra's." Hermione said as they made their way upstairs.

"Right." Katie said slightly huskily, and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the lidded look she was giving her, while staring at Hermione's rear.  
Hermione quickly looked to the clock and realised the had another hour before their parents were home.

Turning so she was facing Katie she said five words.  
"Want to share a bath?" Katie's eyes snapped to hers and she saw the chaser swallow.  
"I do, I really do, but if I did right now. . ." Hermione smiled a small smile and nodded as she stepped up to Katie, backing her against a wall before locking her lips with her, pressing her body against her as she gave her right buttock and left breast a caress, only breaking the duelling of their tongues when the need for air became desperate.

"Something for you to think about while you get clean. As she stepped away and into her room while Katie groaned. "You're evil" Hermione smiled as she closed the door. "I know."

Turning with a small cheeky smile on her face she went to the bathroom and spent a good half an hour in the bath cleaning herself up before getting out and laying a set of clothes ready to get dressed into as she sat in the chair with her book.

She knew Katie would be a while yet. it was as she was reading she remembered they'd left their bikini tops in the pool. Swearing she got up and went to her bedroom window overlooking the pool and opened it, summoning the garments. That would have been embarrassing to explain to their parents she thought.

closing the window she curled back up on her chair after depositing the tops in the basket provided by Winky.

Getting lost in her reading she jumped when her door was knocked and Jeremy's voice came through.  
"Hermione, are you decent." Rolling her eyes she chuckled, she was nude that was all.  
Quickly summoning a robe she called back through. "Just a moment!" While she pulled the robe on and belted it closed.

"Okay!" Jeremy opened the door as she had curled up in her chair again and waved to the other chair in the room as he came in and sat down.

"Hermione, I've just come from the station and thought you would like to know we're charging Lucius and Bella with enough to put them away for fifty years, and Draco will spend two years in a juvenile detention centre before another ten in a maximum security wing. Now all we need to do is convince the jury they deserve it.

"Well if you could get a judge, lawyers and jury of squibs and hold it in a closed court due to 'public safety' you can use wizarding evidence as well as what happened here.  
Jeremy sat opposite her had dropped his jaw as she spoke.  
"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" He said quietly.  
"Because you're a man?" Katie's voice chuckled from the doorway as Jeremy looked round from the chair to answer her.

She was stood there in a short skirt, with thigh high socks on, that had individual toes, a tight black tank top and her hair falling free. If Hermione guessed right she had also applied a tiny amount of make-up and what looked like lip-gloss.

"Oi! I'm not that bad young lady, carry on that you're still not to old for me to take across my knee."  
"Sorry dad, but the only knee I'm going to be sitting on is either this one's" She sauntered over and dropped into Hermione's lap. "or Harry's"

Jeremy shook his head at this as he groaned.  
"I so didn't need to hear that." as he stood up. "Right Harry will be coming at quarter past, maybe half past five, dinner will be at six." Jeremy said on his way out grabbing the door.

"If you do anything in here, for gods sake use silencing charms." He finished as he closed the door chuckling at the expressions on Hermione's and Katie's face.

Katie suddenly got a smirk on her face as she dropped her lips to the lovebite she'd given Hermione earlier and bit down suckling at the spot again as she slipped her hand inside Hermione's robe to cup her breast, flicking the rapidly hardened peak with her thumb.

Breaking away and pulling her hand free she looked to Hermione's slightly glazed gaze as she leaned forward to whisper.  
"Harry will arrive soon and you can't do anything about the state you're in before hand. This my dear, is payback." With that she got up and headed out ignoring the growl coming from Hermione until she was at the door. Looking over her shoulder she winked before stepping out.

Hermione was busy gathering her scattered wits and shook her head as she got out the chair and gathered her clothes to get dressed as she mumbled.  
"And she calls me evil"

-o.O.O.o-

Quarter past five arrived and found everyone sat in the living room, Hermione's parents had arrived early as their clinic had gone faster than they expected, and now they were all waiting for Harry.

The distinctive pop of apparition was heard from out the front door before they heard Auror shacklebolt calling out his identity to the armed police.  
A short time longer and the front door was opened to let Shacklebolt in supporting a thin looking Harry and holding a chest under his other arm.

Hermione shot forwards with Katie grabbing Harry and guiding him to the couch before they sat either side of him, both taking a hand each.  
"Miss Granger?" Shacklebolt asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes?" Shacklebolt smiled as he held the little chest out. "This contains Harry's potions. Madam Pomfrey said to let you know to make sure he takes them." Hermione took the chest and set it on the side table by the couch as she nodded. "Don't worry, if I have trouble I'm sure I can get Katie to help." She said with a smile as Katie just nodded.

Katie smiled as Harry looked between them when Hermione took his hand again. Harry's next question though derailed any good thoughts as he spoke.  
"I don't care. I'm out the hospital now, I don't need those potions." Katie heard this and was about to tell him no dice when Hermione beat her to it.

"Harry James Potter! If you think I am going to sit here and let you do more damage to yourself think again! I just damn near lost you and I . . . I am . . ." Katie saw Hermione's eyes welling up as she spoke. "I am not going . . .to let you die just because you wont take potions!" She finished, collapsing on to Harry.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms about the bookworm as he looked around, surprised that all the adults were nodding along with Hermione.  
"Hermione, talk to me. come on, they're just nutrient potions. I'll be fine without them anyway - the good they do in a week I'll get done just by eating right I promise."

Katie shook her head at this, before she held her hand up to the others in the room to give her time to speak.  
"Harry. Where are you going in a week?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Back to St. Mungo's" He said as Hermione's arms tightened about him.

"And what are they going to do when you go back?" Katie asked him, her blue eyes meeting his emerald. "Er, they're just gonna regrow the damaged stuff." He said quietly.  
Katie shook her head. "Harry, when they do that, you need the energy that these nutrient potions will provide just to damn survive." She saw Harry's wince at this and felt the colour drain from her face.

"You. . .you . . .don't inte. . .WHAT! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WOULD RATHER DIE!?" Katie screamed at him. "WHY?!" By now Hermione had pulled away from Harry as well looking at him horrified.

"What the hell have I got to live for now huh? I've got Voldemort on my case wanting to kill me every bloody day! Every time he tries people I care about get hurt! An if I'm dead he'll stop coming for me before he get's those I LOVE!" Harry virtually screamed the last word out as he collapsed against the couch, the whole room having gone quiet at his outburst.

"oh Harry," Hermione said quietly as she turned to face him. "He would be going after Katie and me anyway, we're both Muggleborn and we're the top two in our year. He'd go for us simply for proving the pureblood theory wrong." Katie slowly drew Harry into her arms as Hermione moved to take his hand in hers again.

"If you think we'd be safer with you gone…" Hermione started, yet was unable to continue as the emotions got the better of her.  
Katie looked around to see the adults had left the room to give them some privacy so she leaned forwards a little so her lips were near his ear as she spoke quietly.  
"Neither me nor Hermione are letting you go without a fight." She said, just loud enough to be heard by Hermione as well.

Hermione looked up to Harry's face and Katie could see the determination in her eyes that had darkened to a deep amber with suppressed emotions.  
""Harry, both me and Katie red your notebook." Hermione said as she leaned closed while Katie braced herself behind him before she picked up where Hermione left off.  
"We both realised what you were saying, and you have got something to live for. Two somethings."

By now Hermione had moved close enough to rest her hands on top of Harry's on his lap as Hermione finished.  
"You've got us." The bookworm said quietly, in a voice filled with emotion, before she leaned forwards and placed a gentle, love filled kiss on Harry's lips - Katie smiled as she saw him return it.

When their kiss broke, katie leaned forwards over Harry's shoulder, lifting her hand to slowly turning his head before leaning down slightly to catch his lips with her own, as her cerulean eyes closed she felt her heart race as once again Harry returned the kiss before they parted.

"Now Harry," Hermione said, "will you please, please take those potions." Harry just nodded not expecting when Hermione collapsed against him as if it weren't for Katie being braced against the armrest of the couch they would have fallen. Katie felt her own sense of relief was through her body as Hermione's own shaking shoulders gave testament to how she felt as Harry's arms wrapped about her.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you." Harry said quietly. Katie nodded bending her head to place a small kiss on his cheek before she heard their parents walk in and settle on the couch opposite.

"Sorted?" Jeremy asked looking at his daughter. Katie smiled and nodded. "Yes, both the potions and well…" She looked to the two who were wrapped about each other even as she had Harry leaning against her.

"Good." Jeremy said before he looked straight to Harry.  
"I've only got one rule in this house, I don't care if it's a condom, contraceptive charm, or potion, no grandkids until you're out of school at least." Harry flushed bright red at these words as the Grangers just nodded.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking to her parents before they answered her, making Katie blush. Dan chuckled as Emma explained.  
"Hermione dear, you're sixteen nearly seventeen, old enough to make your own choices. Dan and I swore years ago we wouldn't be unreasonable parents if the boy you brought home was reasonable. Personally I think you've struck it lucky."

Hermione tried to hide her blush in Harry's chest ut was unsuccessful, just as Harry finally spoke up. "I thought fathers were supposed to warn the boyfriends away?" He asked obviously confused.

"Harry." Dan spoke up to get his attention. "I've read that notebook, and been hearing about you since Hermione first went to Hogwarts. What's more if you hadn't ended up in hospital you've got it written that you'd have found a way to help Hermione with the potions in her system."

Sighing Dan ran his hand through his hair.

"You were going to make sure she was free of any thing taking away her free will. Finally, you accept her for who she is, and are willing to work with her and Katie in a relationship. No, I'm not going to chase you away. Just don't hurt my little girl and we'll be fine."

Harry nodded as he spoke.  
"If I did, to either of them, well there's nothing you could do that would make me feel worse." He finished. Katie felt the smile on her face as he finished, seeing the same on Hermione she knew, it would be different, but they would be happy.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione sat up and started to read the potions regimen and nodded.  
"Dobby." She called out, a moment later Dobby appeared stood next to her. "Dobby, can you prepare a cheese omelette and add this potion," She said reaching into the potions chest and pulling a purple potion out.. into the mix for Harry please?" Dobby nodded his ears flapping so hard Hermione thought they might drop off before he took the phial and disappeared.

Smiling she got up and brushed her hands down her short skirt before turning and holding out her hands to pull Harry up. Smiling he took them as he stood before Hermione led him to the kitchen, Katie following as they left their parents in the living room.

Stood in the backyard was Tonks, she was going around waving her wand casting some detection wards from the movements if Hermione guessed right as Harry took a seat at the table, Katie sitting next to him as Hermione dropped herself onto Katie's lap, smiling when she felt the chaser's arms about her.

Harry looked at them and chuckled. "I think that there will be quite a few shocks in september when we return to Hogwarts." He said smiling as Hermione snuggled into Katie.  
"Yep." Katie said with a smile as an omelette appeared in front of Harry who set to eating it with relish.

As he did so Hermione spotted Dobby in the corner of her eye cleaning the things he'd used to cook and it jogged her memory.  
"Harry, you know I asked you not to 'enslave' any elves?" She said quietly causing Harry to look up to her with a nod.

"Well I've since learned that they need the bond Harry. I don't mean need like you need decent clothes, but need as in need water to live." Harry carefully set the silverware down as she spoke and nodded.  
"Go on." He said quietly, already thinking he knew where this was headed.  
"We both know a certain elf that would love being bonded to you, and I was hoping…"

Harry smiled before he nodded. "As soon as I've finished eating.  
Hermione smiled a small smile, she was still upset that she'd refused to research into why elves were bonded in the first place. She felt Katie's arms as they tightened about her a little as she leaned her head against Katie's shoulder, watching the boy she loved eating his food. Silently she swore that she would be there for him, him and Katie both. On impulse she lifted her head a little to place a small kiss on Katie's cheek before resting her head again.

As Harry finished and pushed his plate away, taking a swig of the orange juice that just appeared next to him, he called Dobby over.  
"Harry Potter sir?" Harry smiled at him. "Dobby, a certain birdie told me you would like to be my elf. would you like this?" Harry asked as Dobby's eyes widened to even bigger proportions and his mouth dropped open.

"Yesharrypottersir! Dobby will bes the bestest elf ever!" Harry shook his head. "You don't have to promise that Dobby, now how do I go about bonding you?" Dobby grabbed Harry's hand as he spoke.  
"You's just say's I accept Dobby as My Elf."Dobby said bouncing on his feet as he kept hold of Harry's hand while Harry did this. The small glow of magic over their hands confirmed the bond before Dobby burst into joyous tears as he popped away.

Hermione shook her head a little as she realised something, in trying to force elves to be free, she had been taking that free will from them. Sighing she knew it would be a while before she fully accepted it, but she would no longer go about trying to free them anymore.

After a while she started to feel a bit stifled and leaned up to Katie's ear to whisper.  
"I'm going to rest in my room for a bit. Katie nodded as she let her go after giving her a small kiss.  
As she stood Hermione leaned forwards to place a lingering kiss on Harry's lips as well before she made her way upstairs.

Entering her room she closed the door and stripped off her clothes and put them in the hamper that Winky had left for her before she picked up the book she was currently reading. Something else most the girls in gryffindor would be shocked to see her reading, it was one of the more… erotic pieces of literature that she owned.

As she read the story her mind wandered as she contemplated everything that had happened over the years. She thought back to the letter from the twins and once more started to analyse the past.  
Setting her book down with a sigh she summoned a pad and pen before she started writing things she knew, and then conjecture from those things until she came to a horrifying conclusion. They had all been tests.

Not thinking she opened the door to her room and called for Harry and Katie before she went to curl up on her chair again. It was only when Harry gasped she realised her mistake. she was in her room relaxing. in the nude.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive Criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored.


End file.
